


Return

by DragonAssassin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAssassin/pseuds/DragonAssassin
Summary: Hiccup is sold off to the slave trade by Krogan and is presumed dead by everyone he knew. Six months into captivity and an unlikely person appears who could potentially save the viking from his conditioning as a slave and return him home to his family. Alternative ending to Race to the Edge with a dark twist I suppose...(Alternative Universe)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any text with 'these' <\-- marks are Hiccups inner monologue. This will likely only be in this chapter. Thanks.

"Hiccup!!" Stoick roared furiously, his son was bound and tied on the back of Krogan's Singetail, a blade against his throat drawing a line of crimson from his skin. 

"Give us the lenses, in exchange for your son" Krogan declared, his fleet and fliers cornering Berk from every angle as the riders faced them off, mounted but stationary at the risk of hurting Hiccup. 

"Guys! Destroy the lenses!" Hiccup commanded, wincing when the knife bit into his neck again. 

"Hiccup..." Astrid spoke, the gang all reflecting her mournful expression. In her satchel were the lenses. They had taken a break from the Edge after Viggo's death, the riders had been studying the lenses for clues to the final lens they required to find the King. 

"Do it! Please, if you give them the lenses think of our dragons and the power you would have handed to them. Our dragons under the control of our enemy! My life or our dragons?" Hiccup screamed, Krogan growled before removing the blade from his neck only to stab his thigh, causing the rider to scream.

Toothless roared from below, the dragon panted and cried for his rider. He flapped his wings aimlessly trying to reach his rider to no avail. They had been separated defending their home from the intruders. 

"Astrid please! I'm sorry it has to end this way, but you have to do the right thing, I'll be okay" Hiccup called between pants. Astrid's eyes met his, she could see the fear in his eyes. "Look after Toothless for me, I love you Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup called as he tried to muster a smile for his love. 

Astrid looked at his face one last time before nose diving towards the forge, she was quickly tailed by fliers but her intention was clear.

"Astrid...She has the lenses." Fishleg spoke as he looked to Hiccup who smiled softly. The teens looked in shock before looking down at Astrid, torn between her and their leader.   
"A Chief protects his own." Hiccup called, his father looked at him with a small sad smile before charging towards Krogan. 

"Give me back my son." Stoick roared as he charged Krogan. 

Astrid landed by the forge before the fliers could reach her, she snatched her satchel before throwing it into the forges pit. 

"The lenses!" A flier called just landing to witness their destruction. The Singetail shot into the sky, quickly returning to Krogan with the news. Astrid ran to Stormfly before following them. 

Krogan fought against Stoicks attempts to knock Hiccup from the Singetail. Each ram and fire aimed under or above the dragon. The remaining riders tried to snatch their leader from the grasps of their enemy to no avail. Fliers combated the riders attempts to get close to their leader as well as the fleet who shot arrows in the direction on the riders. Toothless screeched angrily from below, desperate to help save their friend. Hiccups heart broke as he made eye contact with his dragon; his large saddened green eyes looking into his.

"Their gone, sir!" The flier called, Krogan bared his teeth as he flew away from the village, his fleet and fliers combating the riders as he made a break away. Hiccup began to struggle against the man vigorously in one last attempt to free himself. Hiccup let out a roar as he kicked the Singetail with his prosthetic causing the dragon to cry and buck him from his saddle. 

Hiccup began plummeting towards the ground, suddenly finding himself in the talons of Hookfang before being dropped onto Stormfly. Astrid quickly undid his bindings.

"Thanks" Hiccup spoke hugging into Astrid as she dived and moved towards Berk at full speed, narrowly dodging fliers in the process. 

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief but it was soon interrupted by an agonizing pain in his chest. Hiccup let out a cry as Astrid turned her head around to find Hiccup falling from the saddle, an arrow embedded into his back.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she dived, Stormfly's talons just within reach when Krogan bet her to it, flying far from Berk. Astrid let out a cry as Stormfly crashed into the ocean. They surfaced, gasping a breath on the back of her dragon only to the Singetail disappear into the clouds. Astrid continued after them, until a dragon root embedded itself into the Nadders leg. 

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed once again, her eyes turned to the riders to find Snotlout in the same position as their dragons began to sink into the ocean. The twins, Fishlegs and Stoick had to swoop in to the rescue. She could see the A-Team in the sky, trying to take down the intruders who'd managed to land their ship at the docks. 

"You okay lass?" Stoick asked as Astrid mounted Skullcrusher, as the dragon lifted Stormfly's sleeping form from the sea. 

"Hiccup, we need to get him! What are they going to do to him?" Astrid spoke as tears escaped her eyes, her fear overpowering her usual pride. 

"I don't know lass, first we need to get these guys to safety and we'll make a battle plan." Stoick spoke as he looked to Berk his heart aching as they continued to dodge arrows as the fleets and fliers retreated once more. 

Hiccup's eyes snapped open from his dream, coated in sweat. Tears running down his cheeks freely as he gained awareness of his surroundings.

'Six months ago I was taken by the hunters...'

Hiccup sighed as he moved from his bed to prepare for his morning ritual. One that was not his own choice. One that had taken a lot of suffering and torture to make him do, after all he had no choice. 

'Without Toothless, I am a prisoner. There is no escape here, only pain for attempts and disobedience. So far from home even a Rumblehorns tracking skills would never find me. I waited, hoping they would find me. Today marks six months, my birthday, one I cannot celebrate. There is duties to be attended to.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up to all, Hiccup is very out of character due to a drug, he'll be back to himself in the following chapter.

Hiccup sat in his bathing tub, cleaning the reminiscence of his previous client from his skin. His eyes wandered around and the red and black Gothic themed room that he called his bedroom. He cleaned his shoulder length locks and shaved every morning, making sure he was clean and fresh for his shift. His hand ran over the scars that decorated his chest, his expression neutral as a sigh escaped him. 

He moved out of the bath, wrapping his scarred body with a towel before a knock met his door. He moved towards it numbly as he opened the door the smell of broth met his nose making his stomach churn angrily.

"Morning Ryder. Here's your breakfast." Rose spoke, another slave in the brothel. 

''That's my new name, thralls can't keep their old names. Rose is actually called Freya by her clients. They feed us three times a day, unless we're disobedient then we starve. If someone wants your services and you refuse your whipped and they take you without consent anyway...''

Hiccup took his broth, nodding to the girl before returning to his table. He glanced at the bottle of wine on his table before pouring a glass to accompany his meal. It helped numb his mind for the shift. As he ate his food his eyes looked to the small vial on the table, it was for all brothel thralls, it was mandatory; it numbed your mind fully to stop thralls protesting. 

He ate silently as his mind wandered to home as he ate his broth. After finishing his breakfast he moved towards his clothing before throwing them on before taking a large swig of the vial gingerly.

The clothes were anything but modest, a loose open neck pale blue tunic and uncomfortably tight ebony leggings. Hiccup let out a sigh as he opened his door making his way to the bar. His stomach burned as the drug began to take it's effect. 

There he reported to his master, bowing before her before taking his place in the bar to be selected. The bartender gave him a drink and he sat and waited. 

"Happy birthday little bird." His master spoke, patting his back. "If you do well tonight you can have a days reprise tomorrow." She spoke as she ran her hand over his cheek. 

''That was our name to her 'little bird' as if we were her pets.''

"Thank you Mistress." Hiccup spoke as he began drinking his tankard, he looked around the bar. Usually they'd approach the mistress, pay the fee and come towards them. Hiccup watched her occasionally praying the men were more interested in the woman that were available. 

"Ryder, your services have been booked for a gift" The mistress called, Hiccup closed his eyes as he walked towards her, his eyes displaying their usually obedience. "A man has paid for you to court a man, he'll tap you when to approach him. You are to seduce him and make his day pleasant." The woman spoke as she gestured him to sit back down. 

Hiccup remained still, occasionally drinking, the alcohol and drug finally lowering his senses and relaxing his mind as he scanned the area for new comers. A sense of joy and happiness finally greeted him as his mind warped. Several minutes passed before he was approached. 

"Thrall, the man is the raven haired man down to the left." The man spoke softly as Hiccup directed his gaze to the man then to his target. He could see the mans raven hair from the bar and he bowed his head before walking towards him. His vision blurred slightly as his mind completely folded to the drug. 

Hiccups mind was gone as he approached, a smile began to spread on his face as his body relaxed completely. Hiccup bit his lip as he walked towards the man touching his neck before moving to his front before sitting on his lap. He smiled warmly at the man as his fingers traced the mans thick padded armor. He nuzzled his head into the mans neck, he heard a gasp from the man but continued his courting. The feeling of his thick scars fascinating his warped mind.

There was something almost familiar about them.

Viggo sat horrified and stiff, his eyes locked onto Hiccups long locks with a look of horror. The smell of beer attacked his nose. The boy was in a entirely different world as he kissed the mans neck gently causing Viggo to cringe at the sensation feeling incredible uncomfortable. 

"Ah I see you've met Ryder here!" A man called, the same man that had paid for him. The man chuckled as he sat at the table with the pair. Viggo looked to Hiccups collar and closed his eyes briefly, his expression returning neutral. If he let on he knew Hiccup he'd be removed from the brothel. 

"Harold I met you to arrange an agreement, not to court young boys." Viggo spoke calmly as he tried to relax, pulling Hiccup away from his neck. The boys eyes were blank as he smiled at Viggo. 

"Thought you could do with some relaxing Viggo. He's a good sheath for your sword." Harold spoke grabbing Hiccups chin, tracing his lips with his thumb. Hiccups simply smiled at the statement. 

"Very well, but first let us finish our exchange." Viggo spoke as he looked to Hiccup who clearly didn't recognize the man in front of him. He bit back the urge to scream in anger, to shout at the boy to remember him but he was clearly under the control of a substance. 

"I believe we already have, I'll have the gold sent to the boys chambers. Enough to compensate you for your time helping us to remove that dragon from our village. A Night Fury no less Ryder." Harold spoke, Hiccup didn't even flinch at the words, merely nodded with a soft smile as he relaxed on Viggo's lap. 

"Come, sit here Ryder. Let us drink and celebrate, then we'll head to your chambers." Viggo spoke as he pointed at the seat next to Viggo which Hiccup thankfully moved to. He waved his hand and several tankards were brought there way. 

"I'll leave you to it." Harlold spoke as he headed to Rose for a evening with her. 

"So how long have you been a thrall Ryder?" Viggo asked, his eyes inspecting his former opponents appearance. 

"Six months, sir." Hiccup spoke, as his hand tried to wander towards Viggo's thigh only to be blocked by said man. 

"No need in that, and call me Viggo." Viggo spoke, drinking his tankard sharply. "Drink up." Viggo spoke as they finished their drinks in silence. 

"Follow me to my chambers, sir." Hiccup spoke as he stood awaiting Viggo to follow him. His mistress watched carefully with a small smile.   
As soon as they entered and the door was closed Viggo snapped his attention to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what in thors name is going on?" Viggo hissed quietly as he dragged the boy away from the door. 

"I'm not Hiccup, I'm Ryder." Hiccup slurred as he nuzzled the mans neck only for Viggo to step away from the boys advances.

"Hiccup-" Viggo growled. "Toothless was in the village looking for you. I had to save him from being skinned alive by these people. He could have been killed!" Viggo hissed, seeing a spark register in the boys eyes. 

"Toothless..." Hiccup spoke quietly to himself, his eyes recognizing it for only a moment before grabbing Viggo's hands trying to move him to the bed until the man snatched his hands back angrily.

"We need to get you out of here." Viggo spoke as he tapped his finger against his chin. There had to be a way to get him away without drawing too much attention. 

"No, I'm happy here" Hiccup spoke, as he looked to the door. "I can't leave, they'll find me. They always do." Hiccup spoke as he looked to the floor. "I'm here to service you, sir." Hiccup spoke as he tried to wrap his arms around the mans waist, the man stiffened before moving from the boy once again.

"Hiccup Haddock, stop that. We're getting you out of here." Viggo hissed as he smashed the window. Hiccup's eyes widened at the man before taking a step back. Viggo turned to see Hiccup moving towards the door and Viggo growled before grabbing the boy, throwing him over his shoulders. 

"Put me down." Hiccup hissed as he thrashed against the man violently, Viggo rolled his eyes before pulling a dart from his pocket, one he used for emergencies and stabbed Hiccups neck with it. A whimper escaped him, within moments his thrashing stopped and he slumped on the mans shoulders.

"We're getting you out of here." Viggo spoke, clearing the glass from the window before throwing a blanket down to stop any shards getting them. Viggo jumped down to the streets, guards quickly surrounded them.

"Where do you think your going?" A guard called as he moved towards Hiccup and Viggo when a foriegn sound met their ears. The sound of a Night Fury.

A blue ball of fire erupted around them, dusk filled the air and when it settled the Night Fury stood between the guards and his rider. The dragons teeth were bared as a deep growl escaped him, anger in his eyes as clear as day. Viggo jumped onto the dragons back while the men stood frozen in fear and sharply took off to the sky.

Within seconds they were over the forest, Viggo let out a loud whistle as the continued their flight, a roar was sounded as his Skrill joined them on their escape.   
Viggo placed Hiccups body down on the neck of the dragon as he scanned his map for islands located a good distance between those monsters and them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'drug' used will be explained in the following chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound a crackling fire and howling winds broke Hiccups sleep. His eyes remained closed as the smell of firewood greeted his nose, the feeling of fur against his skin. A small rustle caught his attention, he opened his eyes to find a dark figure sitting by the fire. They were in a small cave.

"Urghh, where am I?" Hiccup spoke as he cradled his arching head, he sat up slowly as his vision began to fill in the dark spots. His eyes met with the scarred flesh and raven hair. He narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow at the figure who looked back at him. 

"Good evening, how are you feeling?" Viggo spoke coolly as he continued boiling the broth for the two. The dragons had just ran off to catch their own food. 

"Viggo...your dead" Hiccup spoke as fear filled his expression, his heart racing as his hands went to his neck, his collar had been removed. His eyes looked to his body, his amputated leg still gone...maybe not dead.

"Your not dead, Hiccup." Viggo spoke as he looked at the boy softly, slowly approaching him as if he was a feral dragon.

"It's Ryd-But...how...I...oh my gods did we?" Hiccups voice squeaked sitting up quickly before looking down to find himself fully covered and bundled in furs. 

"No." Viggo spoke softly as a sigh escaped him. "Poppy opiates are a terrible thing, can you remember anything?" Viggo pressed, raising an eyebrow as moved to the fire, plating their broth for them before pouring them tankards of water. 

"Little bits like...oh gods I do...thor..." Hiccup cursed as his cheeks pooled with red. "Sorry" Hiccup sheepishly spoke as he looked at the furs, shame filling his expression as he folded in on himself.

"Don't. I'm assuming you didn't have an option? What happened?" Viggo questioned as he sat next to the boy, handing him his food.

"We...it was mandatory" Hiccup spoke softly as he let out a sigh, his heart still racing. "and I made a sacrifice for the dragons. To save them in exchange for my own life." Hiccup spoke as he lifted his tankard. 

"I heard whispers of Hiccup Haddock being executed and thrown to the sea, stopping him from reaching Valhalla." Viggo spoke as he looked at his own plate with remorse. 

"Destroyed the lenses to save them all." Viggo lamented as he heard tales of Hiccup when he was last on the archipeligo months ago. 

"Yeah, they sold me off to slavery...worse than death apparently" Hiccup spoke bitterly as he put down his drink with a sigh. 

"It's a life sentence if they brand you, thankfully you just had a collar." Viggo spoke as he looked at the boy, his face hollow and his eyes no longer a sparkling green. 

"Collars more degrading, least you could hide a brand." Hiccup muttered as he looked at the fire. "How is Berk?" Hiccup asked as he tried to change topic.

"Your father has named Astrid as his Heir. She has announced she'll never marry and that the successor will be Snotlout's son or daughter once he marries." Viggo spoke, a smile cracked on Hiccups features. 

"How far away are we?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the fire.

"We're half way across the world, we're in the new lands. Berk is a few weeks flight from here, we'll pack supplies and make our way sharpish." Viggo spoke as pulled a map from his pocket and handed it to the once keen explorer. 

"Flight?" Hiccup spoke raising an eyebrow as he scanned the map. "On that note, have you heard anything about Toothless?" Hiccup asked as a pang of guilt hit him, he'd left his dragon flightless and alone...

As if on que a black shadow burst through the mouth of the cave before tackling the boy to the ground causing a grunt to escape his lips. 

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried as he hugged the dragons neck tight, that dragon emitted coo's and warbles at his rider, Hiccup imitated his dragon with joy before being cleaned by said dragon. Toothless's tail swept back and forth with overwhelming joy as he released cries and warbles to his rider with joy. 

"I think he missed you, I heard that they'd given him an artificial tail to allow him to be free, when they put it on he left, that was about two months ago, he's been hunting you down ever since." Viggo added as his companion joined him with a roar. 

"Is that the same Skrill? How did you survive?" Hiccup asked as the dragon released him before curling around him protectively like a dragon with a hatchling. 

"She saved me, I called her Jade. When she released her blast she covered me from it. When I woke up the arrows had been removed and she'd licked them, apparently dragon salvia has healing effects." Viggo spoke as he pressed his head against the Skrill who purred happily.

"Wow..." Hiccup spoke as his own dragon nuzzled his neck, his hot breath tickling his neck. 

"I've been travelling ever since, I kept my word and left Luck Tuck...most of the time. I heard Krogan has been sent back to his master and Johann has been pleading with the war lord to allow them to search for the Bewilderbeast. Rumor is their leader is still hunting but to no avail" Viggo spoke as he sat back down looking into the fire.  
"Bewilderbeast?" Hiccup spoke as he raised an eyebrow.

"The King of dragons, there's only a few left in existence, their territorial and they've almost slaughtered themselves into existence." Viggo spoke as he ran a hand over Jade's head. 

"Again, are you sure I'm not dead? Or dreaming?" Hiccup asked as he felt his dragons scales against his skin, the dry perfect scales certainly felt real.

"Certainly not dead or dreaming. We're mounting up in a few hours, we're going to make a break over land, it's going to take eighteen hours before we see the sea so we need to prepare." Viggo spoke as he looked to the Night Fury who was without a saddle.

"Eat up, get a good drink and we'll make the flight, the next stop will be less hostile and we can get you some better clothes and a hair cut, the weather maybe warm now but it will only get colder. The dragons will need a good rest after this flight as well as ourselves." Viggo spoke as he pulled out an old saddle from his large saddlebags that decorated the entire Skrill before handing it to him. 

"Thank you, Viggo." Hiccup spoke warmly as a small smile broke on his face. 

"I couldn't leave my former adversary in that situation." Viggo added with a smirk as he began packing his belongings, the dragons stretched as they prepared for their flight across to vast land.

"Let's go bud." Hiccup called as his Night Fury cried with joy as his rider began to strap the saddle into place, the dragon warbled excitedly, Viggo chuckled.

"Wait until your flights over Toothless, won't be so energized." Viggo chuckled as he finished packing. 

"Ready?" Viggo asked as Hiccup nodded gingerly as he mounted his Night Fury with glee. 

"Let's go home." Hiccup spoke softly as the dragon bounded towards the cave exit, his wings forcefully pushing them into the sky. Toothless began to spin excitedly, diving and stalling his flight causing the rider to laugh as Viggo watched from his own ascending flight.

The boy moved with the dragons movements with ease, his body eased left as the dragon banked to his side. His body remembering every muscle and movement to match his friends. Viggo smiled softly as he joined them and began their flight over the land.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight was lengthy but the two riders finally landed on land, their dragons yawned loudly as they found a hidden cave to recover, their muscles ached from the flight and their bodies spent. The sun was rising and the two could see smoke from a village a short walk from their cave.

"I've visited here several times, the people are kind I assure you." Viggo spoke as Hiccup followed the man as he stretched his heavy muscles. The sound of the hustle and bustle of the village greeted them. People walked around, talking or selling items and work.

Viggo began to speak 'English', the language the brothel used, even after their long flight they were still in that area of the world. Hiccup knew some English from the girls at the brothel, a language used very often in the area. 

"Can I interest you in any furs or clothing?" A man asked as Viggo approached him with Hiccup behind him. "Ahh, your son will catch himself a cold going over the sea to England in that." The man spoke causing both Viggo and Hiccup to cringe.

"We're looking for a few sets of clothes for him, something warm for the boat journey." Viggo spoke as the man began to look at the boy before running behind his stall, pulling out a thick green tunic, soft brown trousers and black fur vest similar to the one he owned as a young teen. Hiccup pulled the clothes on over his current for warmth, all fitting perfectly.

"Thank you Viggo, I owe you when I get home" Hiccup spoke as he ran his hands over the soft fabric.

"No need, now for your hair," Viggo spoke as he led Hiccup into a small building, a women sat cutting a mans locks as she looked at him with a small smile. After finishing the man before them Hiccup sat on the chair, his hands shaking slightly in fear. It reminded him too much of the slave trade when he was first taken...when his braids were cut off. 

"What you wanting done?" She asked softly as she placed a hand on him, Hiccup bit his lip as shrugged at the woman. 

"Can you make it up to chin level with a fringe that he could actually see from?" Viggo asked as sat on the spare seat before closing his eyes, clearly exhausted from their flight. The woman hummed softly as she cut off his long locks, a small smile grew on his face as he began to look more like himself.

It wasn't long before the woman had completed the hair cut. Hiccup stared at his reflection, his hair was almost identical to how he used to wear it, all expect for the braids. 

Viggo woke from his nap and paid the woman before walking through the streets with Hiccup as he looked at the on going market, buying a few items including furs, meats and some wine before handing Hiccup a pouch. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Go buy yourself a few things before we head back, no doubt those pair won't be up for a while. After we'll head to the fish market to get them a few treats once we've completed our transactions." Viggo spoke as he walked through the stalls with him, Hiccup sticking close by like a shadow.

"Thank you" Hiccup spoke as he looked around, a luxury he'd missed as a slave.

His eyes fell on a few books and charcoal and casually purchased them, his eyes wandered as he began buying small things to tweak his prosthetic that was beginning to splinter along with a few trinkets to occupy him when they got back. Viggo watched with an amused smirk before making their way down towards the docks where Viggo purchased a full bag of haddock much to his own amusement.

"Doesn't it perplex you that your house name originates from these fish?" Viggo taunted slightly as Hiccup let out a small chuckle.

"Can't be as bad as Grimborn." Hiccup sassed as they began their journey back to their make shift camp. 

"Hmm...okay Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the third" Viggo mused as Hiccup shot him a playful glare. 

"Viggo Grimborn the obsessive, least I'm not fixated on a board game made to train Heirs to be Chiefs." Hiccup mused as they entered the cave, throwing the items down. Hiccup began setting the fire as Viggo left the bag of fish for the slumbering dragons.

"Says the one obsessed with dragons." Viggo quipped as he returned to the fire, pulling jerky from his bag before tossing one to the glaring rider.

"Your one to talk" Hiccup chuckled before taking a bite of the jerky. Viggo poured a cup of wine for himself before offering one to Hiccup. The boy bit his lip before accepting the beverage with an appreciative nod.

"Touche, you don't seem to be the only dragon lover out here, on my journey I heard tales of the Queen of the dragons, a maiden who is dedicated to protecting dragons on the back of a Stormcutter." Viggo spoke as he chuckled. "Maybe you weren't the first dragon rider?" Viggo mused as he drunk his wine.

"Now that's someone I'd love to meet" Hiccup mused as he took a swig before looking to his books blank pages. He grabbed a piece of charcoal, his hands shook with excited as he quickly began to draw. 

"Perhaps not, she's taken down many fliers, she controls the dragons and destroys hunter bases in the region. She might mistake us for Krogans men." Viggo spoke as he continued his cup of wine, watching the boy draw. Hiccup's emerald eyes narrowed as focused on his piece, his left hand swaying side to side with grace as he marked outlines of a figure.

"Sounds like a perfect ally against Krogan and Johann" Hiccup spoke as his he continued drawing. 

"Perhaps." Viggo spoke before moving towards the boy to observe his art.

"They need to be destroyed." Hiccup spoke darkly as he continued to draw Astrid, yet some features had faded in his memory from their time apart. He stopped drawing as he tried to summon an image to no avail, he let out a pained sigh. "If they return to Luck Tuck I will personal end it." Hiccup hissed as he threw his charcoal down.

"You okay? Your not usually the ruthless type from what I remember." Viggo spoke as he looked at the boys shaking hands, his breathing heaving slightly. Viggo recognized the drawing of the boys girlfriend yet patches were not detailed, her hair length and oath band on her hair remained blank.

"I can't remember their faces, Astrid's...my dads. They took that from me. I hope it didn't cause them too much grief..." Hiccup whispered as he looked at his drawing blankly, holding the urge to cry.

"You'll see them soon." Viggo spoke softly, his hand moved to the boys shoulder, he flinched but soon relaxed to the touch. 

"I know. Don't know how they'll react to two people believed to be dead...that is if your planning on coming to Berk with me?" Hiccup spoke as he closed the book, his eyes dancing with anxiety.

"I'll ensure you get home safely, I owe you that and more, Hiccup." Viggo spoke with a small smile as the two looked at the fire. They were silent, the sound of the crackling fire and snoring dragons filled the air followed by yawns from the two.

"I think it's time we both go to bed." Viggo spoke softly.

"Yeah, your right." Hiccup spoke as he began adjusting the furs from his bag before making himself a make shift bed as did Viggo. A loud croon caught Hiccups attention. He turned to find Toothless on his side offering his wing as a bed for his rider. Hiccup chuckled as he placed the furs on the dragons wing before curling up. The dragon closed his wings before resting his paws on his riders shoulders, his nose blowing warm air onto his companion. The warmth of the dragons skin and his vibrating purrs sent the rider off into sleep.

Viggo watched in amusement as his own dragon honked at him, imitating the Night Fury's position causing a smile to crack on the mans face before doing the same as the one legged rider.

"I wish we'd thought of this sooner girl." Viggo spoke, the warmth of the dragons scales was blissful, the sound rumbles sent him to into a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, after a few messages regarding a prequel to this or having chapters solely dedicated to Hiccup's 'training' is currently up for debate between a few friends of mine, if anyone wants to weigh in their opinion give me a message.

Hiccup opened his eyes letting out a groggy yawn as he pushed his dragons wing upwards so he could escape his grasp. He rolled from the dragons body ungracefully before sitting up to find the sunshine pouring into the entrance of the cave.

"Afternoon." Viggo spoke as he saddled up Jade, everything already packed away, the only evidence of their time there was the remaining embers of the fire. 

"Did I sleep in?" Hiccup asked sheepishly as Toothless got up letting out a loud yawn before stretching his body. 

"Nope, I was going to wake you up in mere seconds, here" Viggo spoke as he handed the boy a bowl of broth, which Hiccup happily accepted giving a thanks before consuming his breakfast. 

"Assuming we're going over sea today?" Hiccup asked as he finished eating his food, washing it down with his flask of water. Viggo nodded as he put on his furs. Hiccup took the hint and grasped his own before wrapping them around his body. 

"It's going to be rough, it's a long flight again, if we continue taking these lengthy flights and give the dragons a good break in between we'll be on Berk within a week." Viggo spoke causing Hiccup's eyes to light up.

"How'd you reach that calculation?" Hiccup asked with a smirk as he began to saddle up.

"I underestimated the dragons" Viggo spoke softly as he mounted up.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Hiccup muttered, Toothless let out a chuckle.

"Heard that. Ready?" Viggo spoke dryly as he looked at the boy who nodded as he mounted his Night Fury. 

"Let's do this." Hiccup spoke confidently as his dragon let out a sneeze before moving towards the mouth of the cave. 

\--

Drago growled angrily at the incompetence of Krogan as the man entered the tent, once again empty handed.

"No King?" Drago hissed as he looked at the man with an angered expression. 

"No sir, I searched over south of Luck Tuck." Krogan spoke, his head bowed in shame as the man growled.

"You were close once, what happened?" Drago questioned as he sat on his chair, the map in front of him decorated in red crosses. 

"The lenses were destroyed, the key to finding the King was lost" Krogan spoke as he looked to the floor falling to his knees, fear consuming him. 

"I remember you tried to bargain using their Heir and it failed miserably." Drago hissed as he stood, admiring the maps that surrounded his main chamber. "What ever happened to the dragon whisperer you spoke of?" Drago questioned, he'd heard tales of the boy long before, his hunters cursing a mysterious rider in the west recently causing havoc.

"He was sold off to the slave trade." Krogan spoke as his mind began working. Drago hummed slightly as he walked around his chamber, eyes glancing to the maps.

"Surely, if all the lenses were in the same area then the King would be within that location." Drago suggested as he pointed at the map, a small square where each lense's were found decorated the map. "Perhaps, if I allow you and your fliers along with Johann's hired soldiers and ships you could take down each Island for clues, if your dragons act out of the ordinary your going in the right direction. The Alpha dragon would likely control them, an island close to a cold climate." Drago spoke as he looked at the map. Berk caught his glance.

"Yes Drago, I'll head there right this second." Krogan spoke as he stood bowing to the man before leaving to call his fliers back in action.

"Oh and Krogan, if you do fail don't return if you want your head to remain on your shoulders." Drago hissed as the man looked back in fear only before nodding and heading to his fliers.

"Soon, I'll have my own Alpha and my campaign will begin." Drago muttered, an amused smirk dancing on his lips as he walked out of his chamber towards his fleets. Having an army of dragons was useful but with the King of Dragons his war would begin. 

\--

Astrid sat in the mead hall, a tankard of mead faithfully by her side as she looked through one of Hiccups old drawing books, doodles of her bringing a smile to her lips for a brief moment before returning to her grief.

"Astrid?" Stoick spoke as he sat next to her, breaking her attention away from Hiccups journal.

"Everything okay?" Astrid asked as she lifted her drink.

"I was going to ask you the same thing lass..." Stoick spoke softly as a cracked sigh escaped his lips, his eyes gazed at the drawings his son had made so many months ago..."I miss them so much." Stoick admitted admiring the drawing of the Night Fury he missed dearly.

Suddenly a dragon cry caught their attention, all the dragons in the hall stood up, their eyes looking to the exit, their noses flared, their eyes growing big before they began flapping their wings and bobbing their heads, letting out a strange noise.

"What in Thor's name?" Stoick whispered, it was as the dragons were celebrating something. 

"It's like their cheering for something?" Astrid suggested as she looked at Stormfly who ran over to her, nuzzling the girls stomach and letting out a laugh, it was almost as if the dragon was smiling. "She's not been this happy since Toothless left." Astrid spoke, her eyes narrowing at her dragon.

"Perhaps he's returning to us." Stoick spoke, a warm smile growing on his lips, without Toothless around the house felt that little bit colder and lonelier. "She seems very happy for you..." Stoick thought as the dragon nuzzled her bobbing her head up and down. 

"I wish we could understand them, it would make things so much easier." Astrid spoke softly as she hugged her dragon as she made clicks and grunts sharply to her rider. If only she could understand the dragon, she would know that she was saying...

"Your mate and my friend are returning!"


	6. Chapter 6

Quiet snores echoed through the cave as Hiccup, Viggo and their dragons rested from the flight over the ocean. The fire crackled loudly as a small bot boiled over the flame, they had arrived late in the evening, slightly delayed from their original prediction due to a storm they had to overpass. 

Hiccup let out a sharp yelp as his eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy as he sat up in the furs. Toothless gave him a quiet glance before nodding off once again. Hiccup let out a sigh as he moved from his furs stretching his aching limbs. He began to walk around the cave quietly as he let his breathing get back under control.

His eyes shifted to outside where the moon was still high in the ebony sky. The young boy sat at the mouth of the cave as he looked out into the grassy landscape before him, Viggo had offhandedly mentioned the place was called 'France'. 

The cool air greeted his sweaty skin and the boy let out a yawn as his mind settled once more. 

"Bad dream?" Viggo asked from behind the boy causing him to jump. 

"God's above Viggo!" Hiccup snapped as he held his heart for a second catching his breath once again. "I didn't even hear you get up!" Hiccup grumbled as the man sat next to him, his gaze following the young riders.

"Sorry, heard you walking around." Viggo spoke as he looked at the boy, his skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat. "Want to talk about it?" Viggo asked as he moved to place a hand on the boys shoulder which he quickly shook off, his breathing picking up at the contact. 

"No." Hiccup snapped as his gaze moved to the floor of the cave as he tried his hardest to calm his breathing and demeanor. 

"Hiccup." Viggo chastised, his eyes slightly narrowing at the boys sudden mood. "Talking about it helps." Viggo spoke as he tried to place a hand on Hiccup's shoulder once again.

"I told you no! Stop touching me." Hiccup hissed as he stood exiting the mouth of the cave. He headed towards the forest, wanting space from the man, his temper was all over the place. His anger soon dissolved into pain as tears ran down his cheeks as the dream came into his forefront of his mind. 

"Rhhhooo?" Toothless spoke as he nudged his rider, tilting his head at the boy. Hiccup let out a sigh as he mounted the dragon before taking to the sky for a quick flight.

"I shouldn't have been so rude to him." Hiccup spoke to the dragon who simply cooed in response. "He didn't do anything wrong, it was a horrible nightmare." Hiccup continued as his chest twisted and his stomach turned at the memory.

"Maybe I should talk to him about it?" Hiccup spoke, the dragon cooed as if agreeing with the boys statement. The dragon began to fly towards the mouth of the cave. "What's the worst that could happen?" Hiccup spoke nervously as he they landed at the cave mouth. 

Viggo stood calmly by the mouth of the cave, his arms crossed. Annoyance danced on the mans face but as soon as he dismounted from Toothless his expression softened, Hiccup approached the man sheepishly.

"Sorry Viggo, I lost my temper." Hiccup spoke as he looked to the floor of the cave as he itched his neck.

"I understand, I can't imagine what you went through." Viggo spoke, his expression softened into an almost fatherly gaze as he gestured the boy next to the fire. "It does get easier, and talking about it can help." Viggo spoke as he sat by the fire on his furs he'd used as bedding. Hiccup sighed as he sat by the fire with the man, a comfortable distance from the mans body.

Viggo moved to his saddle bag, pulling a bottle of red wine before pouring two cups. He handed Hiccup one which he took softly from the mans grip before nodding as a thanks to the man before sipping on the bitter substance. 

"I had a dream about the first auction." Hiccup spoke softly, Viggo's expression dropped as the boy took another drink. "It was horrible, apparently I'm worth ten gold pieces." Hiccup spoke harshly as he took another drink. 

"Hiccup..." Viggo spoke softly as he frowned at the boy. "You know that's not true." Viggo spoke softly again.

"Because I had no valuable skills, well skills they didn't consider valuable and a 'weak' body build I was only good for consorting." Hiccup continued, a bitter anger spreading over his expression. "All the other slaves warned me about it. You had the longest life expectancy with the cost of your body." Hiccup continued with a dark expression. 

"What happened to you was horrible, Krogan will pay for this." Viggo spoke darkly as he continued his own drink.

"I thought it was over, that I could finally move back to my life but now I feel constantly on edge and that nightmare wasn't the first." Hiccup began. "I keep thinking about when I get to Berk, the questions I'll be asked...If Astrid would still want to marry a whore." Hiccup spoke harshly as he took another swig.

Viggo frowned as he opened his mouth seeing the swirl of emotions cross the boys face. Viggo spoke soflty, "Your not-"

"I am." Hiccup spoke harshly. "You saw me." Hiccup hissed as shame bit into him.

"You were drugged." Viggo defended, pouring another cup for the boy.

"I took it, every morning." Hiccup spoke harshly.

"Or the tortured you," Viggo reminded him.

"I fought for so long, I escaped so many times...you know what happened?" Hiccup spoke as his stomach twisted with anger. "They'd drag me back, whip me and I would be taken by the guard who'd successfully caught me." Hiccup hissed as he pulled his shirt off, revealing traces of long scars on his torso. 

"Gods above." Viggo spoke sadly, the boys body was covered in them, some older than others. "I'm so sorry." Viggo added as the boy pulled his shirt down. 

"I'm sorry Viggo, I just..." Hiccup began as he took a deep breath, calming his shaking and anger. "It was hard." Hiccup added sadly as he continued the drink.

"I'll make some food, and we'll get a good rest." Viggo spoke as he moved to the pot of boiling broth, Hiccup sat in silence his eyes deep in thought as the man plated their food.

The ate in silence, the only noise greeting their ears were the dragons snoring behind them. As they finished their dinner and finished their cups of wine Viggo began to settle back into his covers, the cold air biting at his skin as he moved closer to the fire.

Hiccup did the same mute, returning to his own bed, his breathing and expression returning neutral as he looked over at the man who had began lying down. 

"Goodnight Viggo." Hiccup spoke softly as he bit on his lip. "Thank you for you know...everything" Hiccup added as he snuggled into his furs.

"Goodnight Hiccup." Viggo spoke softly as he closed his eyes, exhaustion pulling at every fiber of his being. "And no need to thank me, I'd imagine that you'd do the same for me." Viggo mused as he relaxed into his furs, ready to doze off once again. 

-

Astrid flew around Berk on guard duty, her eye's tracing the lanterns lit over the town reminding her of first flight with Hiccup. Stormfly let out a warble as she tried to direct her rider away from their usual flight path.

"Stormfly." Astrid spoke as she adjusted the reigns to get her dragon back on track yet the dragon refused.

"What's going on with you?" Astrid questioned as the dragon let out a huff before shooting towards Berk before hovering over the Haddock home. Astrid raised an eyebrow as the dragon gestured the home then to the skies. 

"Astrid?" Snotlout called from the back of Hookfang as he prepared to take on the remainder of the guard.

"I don't know what's going on with her!" Astrid called to him, Snotlout raised an eyebrow as he looked at the dragons motions.

"She's trying to take you somewhere." Snotlout spoke, the Nadder nodded at him, bobbing her head as she gestured to the ebony sky.

"Stormfly we can't just fly off, Berk is still on alert for the hunters." Astrid spoke petting her dragons neck softly a small frown on her lips as the dragon grumbled at her. 

A horn rang through the sky halting the riders.

"Fliers." Snotlout hissed darkly. "Took them long enough to show their sorry face's back here." He growled as he pulled the small horn he had on his belt before blowing it, as did Astrid.

It was only moments before fire reigned down on Berk once again, reminding villagers of a certain scene all those months ago...

"I want them dead." Stoick commanded on the back of Skullcrusher as he led the attack with the riders against the fliers. The dragons growled at their opponents as their combat began.

Astrid scanned the area for two people in particular, noting a small ship hiding behind the reinforced armada. Astrid flew low, Stormfly's stomach almost grazing the waters surface as the flew towards the ship all while the original riders took on the fliers as the A team attacked the ships, preventing them docking onto Berk.

Stormfly dug her talons into the side of the ship as they listened to the commotion above on the deck.

"How will this achieve anything?" Krogan roared, his voice boiling the girls blood instantly.

"Capture a rider and see if they have found the location." Johann snapped as he moved to the edge of the ship looking towards the attack.

"The only rider with that possible information is Hiccup." Krogan hissed as he moved to his Singetail. "So unless you want to find out where he's now located be my guest but I can assure you we'll both lose our heads if he doesn't know. No doubt he's a shattered husk of himself these days anyway." Krogan added as he took to the sky, hovering above the ship.

"Very well, if this fails we'll continue our search on the other lands." Johann added angrily as he stormed below deck.

Astrid sat on her dragons back, her hands shaking as the words rang in her ear over and over again. 

"Hiccup is alive..." Astrid whispered as Krogan flew over, not noting the Nadder hiding on the side of the ship.

Astrid let out a small laugh as her dragon tailed it towards Berk, tears ran down the girls cheeks with joy. He was alive.

'He's a shattered husk of himself' 

Astrid caught herself as she scrunched her face, what had they done to him? Where was he...

"Was that what you were telling me?" Astrid asked the dragon as they blasted a flier from their dragon. The dragon bobbed her head excitedly. 

...

 

The battle had resulted in a retreat from the hunters much to the joy of the village. Astrid flew towards her leader who stood by his home, his face bitter sweet as he watched the tribe celebrate their victory.

"Stoick." Astrid called as she dismounted. "I heard some intel from Johann, I think I should follow it up." Astrid spoke as she tried to calm her breathing. 'Shattered husk' rang in her head.

"Lass? What intel?" Stoick spoke softly as he looked at the girl.

"Hiccup. He's alive." Astrid spoke, the mans eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "If the hunters see us absent they'll catch on we know, they're going to attack the entire archipelago, they're looking for the King." Astrid rambled as she looked around, her heart conflicting between her home and Hiccup.

"I can handle the hunters." Stoick spoke as he frowned trying to keep his joy in check. "Get prepared and go. I'll lead the riders and send a warning to our allies." Stoick began as he looked to Skullcrusher.

"Yes, sir." Astrid spoke before running to her home. Stoick turned to his door as tears ran down his cheers with joy.

"My son is alive." Stoick spoke as his voice cracked with joy as he opened the door, "Well better get his room sorted." Stoick added as he walked up the stairs for the first time since his son's capture. 

-

 

It didn't take Astrid long to gear up Stormfly with her saddlebags filled with; food, water, spare clothes and other items needed for a journey, as she ran out of the stables she quickly moved towards the Haddock home, knocking quickly.

Stoick opened the door with a small smile as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I was going to grab some of his clothes for him, if that's okay." Astrid spoke softy as the man gestured her in. 

Astrid ran into the room as she gathered his tunic, trousers, emergency prosthetic when she spotted something in the corner of her eyes.

It was a leather flight suit, a dark ebony upper leather and pleated tan under armor. It was the flight suit he'd been hiding from her since the last set of tests that nearly killed him and she'd threatened him to stop building and upgrading it. Astrid moved towards it before carefully bundling it together with his spare clothes, her eyes catching inferno in the corner which she also grabbed. 

Astrid burst out the door as Stoick watched mused as she bundled the items into her saddle bag while her Nadder preened herself. She turned to her chief only to be pulled into a bear hug.

"Bring him home, Astrid." Stoick spoke softly as the girl returned the hug.

"I will." Astrid spoke determined as the man let her go, she sharply mounted as she looked into the night sky then back at her chief who smiled softly at her before taking off into the sky with a fire that she thought lost.

"God's will, Astrid." Stoick spoke as Skullcrusher nudged him gently, the man smiled as he ran a hand over the dragons snout. 

He was coming home.


	7. Chapter 7

Viggo opened his eyes, the sounds of birds chirping echoed through the cave, he let out a quiet groan as he stretched his stiff limbs. The smell of fish hit his nose causing it to wrinkle at the mouthwatering scent.

His eyes looked to the side of his furs where a pan-fried haddock sat on a small plate with a small note next to it. Viggo glanced around to find all the saddles and gear packed and organised. Viggo traced the note with the tip of his fingers before reaching for it, reading what the boy had left for him.

'Went out for a flight with Toothless,' 

Viggo let out a sigh as he sat up before tucking into the breakfast the boy had cooked for him, a small hum of amusement echoed through his throat as Jade nuzzled his back, wanting too to go into the afternoon sky. The haddock tasted delightful, Viggo would have to question the boys skills in cooking, was there anything that boy couldn't do...except finding himself in absurdly dangerous situations...

A croon from a distressed Night Fury caught his attention as he gave Jade his scraps of his dish.

"And as if on que...Where's Hiccup?" Viggo sighed, annoyance in his tone, Toothless looked outside of the cave letting out a croon again. Viggo immediately shot up as he grabbed his remaining furs, throwing them over Jade's saddle before gesturing the Night Fury to guide him to the rider.

"Heretique!*" Viggo heard as villagers screamed and pointed at him fearfully as they scattered away from the flying reptiles.

"Where is he..." Viggo groaned as he looked around, smoke began to rise from the village, Viggo had a suspicion he knew where the boy was.

Toothless flew ahead, his wings beat fast and hard as he made his way towards the smoke, the sound of his riders shouts caught his ear, the dragon had left the boy alone for a few moments while he visited the town when he heard his riders distress, he tried to enter the village but the guards overwhelmed the lone dragon with their swords and archers, that was when Toothless realized begrudgingly he needed to get back up.

Viggo rode hard on Jade as he flew towards the smoke finding Hiccup tied to a stake of wood that had just been lit on fire. Anger boiled in the mans blood as he petted his dragons neck as she shot a electric blast at the people witnessing the boys attempted murder. His hairs stood on up on his body from the static shock of the dragons blast.

The sound of screams and guards scrambling to fight off the scaled monsters was enough of a distraction for Viggo to fly in, dismount and run to the rider. Hiccup's head lay limp, the smoke likely being enough to knock him out...Viggo sliced the bindings from the boys wrists, fire licked them both as if in warning before Viggo lifted the boy onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Toothless and Jade swatted any guards trying to near the pair as Viggo jumped onto his dragon, Hiccup's head lolled side to side as his body limply moved at the jostle. The dragons took to the sky as the group of villagers screamed at them in their mother tongue. The dragons and rider paid no attention as they ascended into the cold blue sky with ease, a set of worried green eyes boring into Viggo's back...

"Hiccup, wake up." Viggo spoke softly as he slapped the boy's cheeks softly, Hiccup groaned as his eyes opened, a cough escaped him as he looked at the man.

"Took your time." Hiccup muttered softly as a defiant grin curled onto his drip, chapped lips. Hiccup licked his lips trying to offer them moisture, blinking his eyes rapidly to get rid of the sharp sting that attacked them.

"Do you always find trouble wherever you walk?" Viggo grumbled as he held onto the boy, his eyes glanced to find the sea underneath both dragons as the made their way over the sea once again. 

"Eh, what can I say?" Hiccup mused as he closed his eyes, his mind foggy from the smoke as he slipped into sleep in the mans arms.

-

Hiccup's eyes opened softly to find the afternoon sky replaced with the ebony sky, the sound of the wind blowing passed his ears stirred him further as he adjusted himself to find he was still in the arms of Viggo, a red blush burned on his cheeks as he readjusted his position so he wasn't relying on the mans grasp being the only thing between him and the sea below.

"Sorry." Hiccup mumbled as he tried to moved into a sitting position in front of the ebony haired man to no avail, his limps numb and tired from the awkward angle he had been cradled in for hours.

"We're about to land, you slept for twelve hours." Viggo spoke as he filled the boy in. "Didn't miss much, the dragons have had their dinner and we may have flown right passed Scotland. We're almost in safe territory again." Viggo continued as he adjusted his grip on the boys body so that his tail bone was no longer digging into his thigh as it had been for the past several hours, his hands rested carefully on his back and calf. "We're two days away from Berk." Viggo spoke as he looked to the Toothless who flew parallel to the pair. "If we let the dragons rested until sundown tomorrow we could even make a full night flight straight to the Edge." Viggo mused much to the boys excitement.

"Really?" Hiccup spoke as he sat up -causing Viggo to almost drop his grip on the boy-, excitement dancing in his eyes as the man nodded softly as the dragons descended.

"Gods my back is killing me..." Viggo groaned softly as they landed, the cold air smacked the pair as soon as their feet touched the solid ground. Hiccup immediately began arranging the camp while Viggo moved off of his dragon, holding onto her as he stretched his aching limbs, exhaustion and hunger pulling at him. His eyes moved to the saddlebag as he retrieved a piece of beef jerky before sitting underneath his dragons deep purple wings to offer himself some protection from the cold wind nipping at his flesh. 

"Stay there, I'll set up." Hiccup commanded as he threw a bundle of logs into the center of their allocated camping area, Toothless blasted the logs and warmth finally met their skin as Hiccup continued to set out his furs on his beloved Night Fury's wings before handing Viggo's furs as he began doing the same, the winds were harsh on this land. Viggo chuckled as Hiccup's hair was thrown around by the wind as he adjusted his furs to his liking.

It took ten minutes but finally Viggo was lying between his dragons wings slowly falling asleep as the warmth of his dragon and the fire close by them met his skin. He could hear Hiccup tinkering around with his book and charcoal, he had slept the entire journey so Viggo let him off with a telling off as he curled into his furs as sleep took him into her realm.

Hours passed when Viggo stirred to the sound of a nasally voice singing. 

"It's almost night, I should be sleeping but the moons so bright, as if it's praying with me..." Hiccup quietly sung, not aware he had just woke Viggo from his slumber. The man bit his lip to contain a chuckle at the boy's voice, while it wasn't terrible it wasn't wonderful.

"Round and round I walk in circles aimlessly, where could you be." Hiccup sung to his dragon who crooned at him, nuzzling his riders face, cleaning the tears that leaked from his eyes, Hiccup shuffled around camp, refueling the fire before making his way towards his dragon who watched him, his head tilting slightly as he watched his rider with a warble.

"The purple skies, were so inviting when we used to fly but the excitement slowly fades, feels like there's nothing I wanna do, not without you." Hiccup sung to his dragon who cooed softly at his rider as he lay on his wings.

"And I, will cry you a thousand tears, the day you will return, tonight I'll stay right here, until you will return." Hiccup spoke softly to his dragon who purred at his rider, softly nuzzling his chest as he draped his wings over his scrawny little rider.

"And every little cloud, and every single star reminds me of just how much I miss you. And every little cloud and every single star reminds of just how much I miss you." Hiccup sung as his dragon ran his paw over the boy's back trying to move him closer to his chest, the boy allowed it as the dragon hugged him close, warbling nonsense into his ear with a purr. Hiccup broke into a quiet smile as he nuzzled the dragons chest affectionately.

Viggo listened intently to the words when he realized the boy was singing to his dragon...

"And I, will cry you a thousand tears, the day you will return, tonight, I'll swear I'll stay right here, until the day you return." Hiccup sung once again as he held tightly to the dragon who purred at his rider.

"And I, will cry you a thousand tears, the day you will return, tonight I sweat I'll stay right here, until you return." Hiccup sung softly as he nuzzled into the dragons scaled chest, his eyes dropping softly. "I missed you bud." Hiccup spoke softly as his dragon crooned at his words as if responding to him.

-

Astrid flew through the sky, she'd been flying for a solid twelve hours and Stormfly was showing signs of beginning to slowing, a small croak escaped her as she descended towards the sea in search of a landing spot.

"You tired, girl?" Astrid asked as she let out her own yawn. "Think it's time to go to bed." Astrid added as her eye's scanned for an island they could safely land on. Her eye's tired and exhaustion set in her bones and muscles, so much that she didn't even notice the dragon arrow root slicing through the sky towards her and her dragon. 

A squawk escaped Stormfly as she spun violently out of control, the rider held on for dear life. Her eyes looked down to see a hunter ship just below her.

"No..." Astrid whispered as a chain net found itself engulfing her and her dragon effectively capturing the pair before being dragged from the sky onto the ship of their enemy. Astrid just prayed they didn't recognize her as the girl who had destroyed the lens to the King of Dragons.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup and Viggo flew through the sea once again towards the Edge, the night sky hiding the dragons from the merchant ships that occasionally came into the view. Hiccup and Toothless flew slightly ahead of Viggo as the pair done the occasional barrel roll with excitement as they began to recognize the forestation on the occasional island that they passed. 

"Almost home." Hiccup mused excitedly as his dragon rolled once again, letting out a cry of excitement as they passed islands they'd once visited on their time on the Edge.

"We're a few hours away!" Hiccup called with a goofy grin making Viggo laughed at the boys behavior, he'd never seen the boy genuinely joyous due to their times as advisories and over their journey.

"I know Hiccup, calm down!" Viggo called with a playful smirk as the boy held back so Viggo was by his dragons wing. 

"I can't, I can't wait to sleep in a bed that isn't furs on rocks!" Hiccup spoke, his behavior so childlike that even Toothless was chortling at the boy. "I have a spare bed, doesn't a bed sound amazing Viggo?" Hiccup asked as they looked towards the horizon, the stars twinkling in the sky above. 

"It does indeed," Viggo mused as he looked at the sea below when his gaze was caught by a ship on the sea. "Hiccup...that's one of my old ships..." Viggo spoke as the boys gaze dropped from excitement to seriousness in a flap of his dragons wings. 

"Which means they work for Johann and Krogan now...want to remind them who protects the dragons in this region?" Hiccup mused as he began to fly lower, Viggo behind him as the man let out a small chuckle.

"Let's give them hell, the 'dragon master' is home!" Viggo shouted with a slight mock in his tone as they charged the lone ship. Hiccup aimed for the sails and with one plasma blast the sails were set ablaze, lighting the deck in an orange hue. Viggo took care of the heavy weaponry he had designed -knowing there every weakness it took mere minutes.  
The bundle of men scrambled above deck as the two dragons tore through their ship, crippling it before landing on the deck. Viggo's men looked at him in shock as the two dismounted. 

"Your...alive?" A man called as he ran up to his former Chief. 

"I am." Viggo spoke harshly as Hiccup watched, Toothless bared his teeth as did Jade preparing to attack if they harmed their riders. The men began to bow to Viggo shocking both Hiccup and the man.

"The Chief has returned." A man called as the others burst into cheers, the dragons relaxed as they looked at Viggo.

"I have, I want you to call back my soldiers. We are no longer allies with Johann and Krogan. I will protect you and our tribe." Viggo called yet the cheers suddenly died as they looked at their chief with uncertainty. 

"Sir, they've got our Island as a bargaining chip, if we don't follow them they'll kill our families..." A hunter called as he itched his neck sheepishly. "Our captain is one of Krogans men...he captured one of the riders...." The man spoke as he glanced at Hiccup, the boys expression contorted as fury laced his expression.

"What one." Hiccup snapped as he looked to Viggo.

"The blonde haired girl, with the Nadder...I swear we didn't touch her but she's being interrogated right this moment." The man spoke as he threw a sword towards the rider, "Go get her, we'll pretend we saw nothing." The man spoke with a small smile as the Heir gripped the weapon before nodding and running down below deck.

"You are all to follow Krogan until I can find an Allie that will help us take back our home. Any information offer it up now, when you hear of their defeat we will return home...we will no longer hunt dragons." Viggo spoke as the men let out a cheer, the thought of returning to their loved ones more important than any mission or task.

"Sir, they're searching the archipelago for the King, with the lens gone their planning on destroying every island until they uncover it, we're scouting the barren islands with a handful of your old fleets -they're dotted around the area while the main armada attacks the occupied islands...they're currently attacking Wingmaidens Island and in three days Berk, followed by Beserk..." The man informed his Chief who let out a hum as he continued to listen to the Intel his men were giving him.

Hiccup ran downstairs, unlocking every cage as he moved towards the captains cabin, his grip on the sword tight as he eyes glazed with unbridled fury. As he unlocked a cage he was tackled by a extremely overjoyed Nadder.

"Stormfly...shhh" Hiccup hushed as he gestured her to go above deck using the hand signals they'd trained the dragons in years ago. She reluctantly did as he asked as she glanced at the captains cabin. "I'll get her, girl." Hiccup spoke as he moved towards the door darkly.

"Toothless, if you would." Hiccup spoke as he pointed at the door, the dragon let out a snort before blasting the door from the hinges, filling the room with a thick smoke.

"Can't you secure these dragons without me!" The captain screamed, "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed, I'm entertaining our lovely prisoner, if you want a go at her you better get those dragons back, it's the only warmth you pathetic worms will be seeing in a long time!" The captain, Hiccups blood froze at the harsh thick accent, he knew him...he knew the man...

'Your nothing more than a pathetic slave.'

'I'll show you what true suffering is runt.'

'Wait until you get a master, then you'll know true suffering, boy.'

Those words rang in his head, his blood heated at the voice. It was the man Krogan had selected to send Hiccup from his home to the slave Isle.

Hiccup waited outside the door as the man exited his eyes fell sharply on the boy but before he could open his mouth Hiccup thrusted the sword through the mans chest without hestiation, Hiccup tried to ignore the curiousity lurking behind in his mind if he'd just killed the man out of fear, self defense or for Astrid.

His eyes, his wrinkled face and graying beard. Memories tried to flicker back to life but Hiccup hissed, supressing them as he looked the man dead in the eyes. A coo from Toothless behind him bringing him back to reality.

"Remember me?" Hiccup snarled as he dug the sword in deeper, earning a gurgled choke from the man. "I'm the boy you beat every day on our journey to the slave Isle," Hiccup hissed, his eyes dark and full of hatred. "I'm the boy you raped...You never asked me, you just took anything you wanted from me, and now it's my turn." Hiccup screamed as he let go of the sword, the man looked him in horror before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Toothless let out a coo to his rider as he walked over the dead body and entered the room, his breathing was held still as he entered, his eyes catching a blonde haired girl on the ground. Astrid. 

She was semi-conscious, her clothes were torn and bloodied. Cuts and whips marked her back, her skirt and leggings were still on but her body was bruised and bloodied making the boy let out a pained whimper, feeling her pain as if it was his own.

"Please, don't...beat me all you want but not..." Astrid whimpered as she curled in on herself, Hiccup was speechless as he moved towards her before carefully lifting her into his arms.

"Shh, your okay, Astrid, it's me." Hiccup spoke softly as he walked towards his dragon, mounting carefully as they trotted back up to deck. 

"We need to go now Viggo!" Hiccup called as he emerged from the deck finding the man already mounted ready to go. Viggo nodded as they took off into the sky.

"Hiccup?" Astrid croaked as she tried to open her eyes to no avail, her mind heavy from the hit to the head she'd received off the man who had claimed to have killed Hiccup personally.

"Thank you for your help!" Viggo called to his men before sharply ascending to the sky to catch up with Hiccup, the girls deadly Nadder by his side grunting at Hiccup.

"It's me, Astrid." Hiccup spoke softly as he hugged her. "We're taking you to the Edge and then we're going home." Hiccup spoke softly earning a small sob from the girl as she tightened her grip on him. 

"Hiccup...it is you" Astrid spoke as a smile broke onto her face as she nuzzled into his chest softly. "You smell like the ocean." Astrid mused as she slipped into a dark slumber.

"Is she okay?" Viggo questioned as he moved next to Hiccup, Stormfly flew on the left as Viggo sandwiched the boy on the right trying to scan the girl for injuries himself.

"Cuts, bruises and lashes but apart from that she's perfectly okay." Hiccup spoke as he looked at the man, tightening his grip on the bundle in his arms protectively. Viggo let out a small smile seeing the boy pull her closer, his eyes softening. He could see the self-doubt wash from the boy as he looked down fondly at the girl in his arms.

"And the Captain?" Viggo questioned, he could see speckles of blood on the boys face and hands...

"I knew him Viggo...he's gone now." Hiccup spoke darkly as they continued their flight towards the Edge.

-

All excitement Hiccup had left him as he landed outside the hut he thought he'd never see again, Viggo and Stormfly just behind him as he moved off the saddle carefully.

"I need you to go to Fishlegs hut -the one with the garden- and get healing supplies -they'll be in there somewhere, I'll get Astrid in bed and start cleaning the wounds. Dragons, relax." Hiccup spoke as he kicked his door open, Astrid still tightly in his grip, Toothless followed lighting the fire as Hiccup moved upstairs to his bed with ease. Hiccup dropped Astrid carefully onto his bed before gathering furs, placing them at the bottom of the bed before moving towards the stairs to grab a few lanterns.

As placed a pot of water on the fire as he scrambled to find lanterns and sources of light for his room before grabbing the water he'd heated and ran upstairs.

He began to strip Astrid's clothes before cleaning each wound delicately. Viggo entered, turning his gaze away from the topless girl as Hiccup continued his work completely intent on treating the girl.

"Viggo, I need the bottle of turmeric and light green paste." Hiccup commanded as the man sat behind him, handing him the requested items as Hiccup continued his work, cleaning each wound before rubbing it with turmeric and paste that Fishlegs designed for wounds. 

Several minutes passed before Hiccup pulled out a green tunic from his bedside table before throwing it on the girl along. Hiccup let out a sigh before wrapping the girl with the bundle of furs. Her face was peaceful, the wounds would easily heal and she'd be up soon much to Hiccups relief and Viggo's.

"I'm going to stay with her, the bed is downstairs right at the back with the chest by it." Hiccup spoke as he looked at the man. "I'll be here, you need to rest." Hiccup commanded, a small smile broke on Viggo's lips.

"I will, you know it's nice seeing you trying to boss me around again, that's the advisory I respected." Viggo mused as he made his way downstairs as the boy moved onto the bed, above the blankets as he watched Astrid closely.

"Thanks, now go and sleep." Hiccup spoke as a playful grin broke on his lips, Viggo rolled his eyes before bowing to the boy and heading downstairs. Hiccup let out a chuckle as his gaze turned to Astrid again. He lay his head on the pillow before dozing off into a dream.

-

Astrid let out a groan as she tried to recall her last memories to no avail. Her eye brow raised as she realized she was in Hiccups hut on the Edge. Her gaze stopped when she heard a familiar nasally snore next to her, her eyes turned to find Hiccup. His tufts of hair stuck out on all directions, a speckle of dry blood littered next to his little freckles around his nose.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered as she moved her hand towards his peaceful expression, her hand touched his warm cheek...it was him, it wasn't a vision or a dream...He looked exhausted, Astrid let out a quiet laugh before throwing the covers over him as well before moving close to his body, his hand subconsciously moved around her neck before nuzzling into her frame. Astrid let out a whimper of joy as she hugged him close, breathing in the scent of musk and leather once again, tears of joy slipped over her cheeks as she ran her hands over every part of him, it was him, it was him...It was as if he had never been away for six months.

"I missed you so much you mutton head." Astrid softly spoke at his sleeping form, a small groan escaped him as he nuzzled her again, Astrid smiled as she kissed his forehead lovingly before falling asleep again, in the embrace of the man she adored.

"I love you so much." She whispered as she began to fall into a slumber once again, the sound of his nasally snoring stirring so much joy and love in her chest as she came to grip with the reality that he was here, by her side. He was alive and he'd saved her life....again. Her chest tightened and tingled as a warm smile spread on her face as she fell into a slumber.


	9. Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on weekly updates. Seasonal depression and other mental problems have been causing me a bit of trouble when it comes to writing but that's me back (on a week's holiday at work) so expect chapters a lot more frequently!

Viggo walked up towards Hiccups room carefully, the sun had risen on the Island, Viggo's men's words still ringing in his head, there was an attack on Berk tomorrow and they had to get back to Berk soon to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"Morning, love birds!" Viggo called startling Hiccup and Astrid awake, Toothless let out a grumble as he woke, stretching his wings and back like a cat. 

"Ughh, five more minutes!" Hiccup groaned as he threw a pillow at the man, Viggo catch the pillow rolling his eyes at the boy as Astrid's met his with a surprise.

"Your alive?" Astrid shouted causing Hiccup to stir completely and move to a sitting position. "How?" Astrid questioned as she looked at the man with a hint of suspicion.

"Long story, right now we need to get to Berk." Viggo spoke as he looked at the Night Fury who tilted his head curiously.

"Why?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup sat up before throwing his fur cape over his shoulders and stretching almost paralleling the dragons expression as he did.

"Berk is going to be attacked tomorrow." Viggo spoke softly halting both teens as they looked to each other. "My men told me, we need to get back to your father and warn him." Viggo pressed as he threw the pillow back at the boy who let out a groan.

"Then what are we waiting for, move out." Hiccup spoke as Astrid rolled her eyes at the boy.

"On the way back how about you tell me what in Hel happened while you were both away." Astrid spoke softly as she stretched and moved towards the stairs. Hiccup and Viggo looked at each other with a slight wince.

The trio walked downstairs, greeted by Jade and Stormfly who cooed at their riders, Astrid raised an eyebrow as she gave Hiccup a playful glare as he smiled awkwardly before saddling their dragons up.

"So remember how Viggo helped a Skrill?" Hiccup spoke as he saddled Toothless up, the dragon let out a warble at Stormfly who crooned back at him as if having their own conversation in Dragonese.

"That's her," Astrid spoke softly as she watched the man run a hand over the dragons snout, the dragon let out a purr at her rider. "Wow..." Astrid mused watching her former enemy nuzzle his dragon. A smile flickered onto her lips as they made there way out towards the outside of Hiccups hut.

"So where have you been Hiccup?" Astrid asked as they mounted up, Hiccup itched his neck nervously as he looked to Viggo who gave him a reassuring smile.

"They didn't kill me, they enslaved me Astrid." Hiccup spoke softly as they took off towards Berk. 

"Hiccup..." Astrid spoke sadly as they all flew in a file, Hiccup let out a shuddered breath as he looked to Viggo.

"I found him in a brothel in the Newfoundlands, he was heavily drugged but I managed to get him out around a week ago and since then we've been travelling back to Berk." Viggo covered as he looked at the boy, "He was used as a pleasure slave." Viggo added as he looked at the boy who had bowed his head sadly, his eyes flickering to Toothless's neck.

"Hiccup, what? How could they do that to you!" Astrid spoke, pain and anger mixing into her tone as she looked over to the boy, a pain stabbing at her chest at the sight of him looking away from her, she could see his breathing growing heavy and his hands shaking softly. "Are you okay?" Astrid asked softly as she flew closer to the boy.

"I am now...I'd understand if you don't want me now." Hiccup spoke sadly as Astrid hopped from Stormfly onto Toothless behind Hiccup.

"Hiccup...I love you." Astrid spoke as she hugged into his back softly. "I always will." Astrid added as she kissed his cheek softly, earning a smile from Viggo as he moved towards the Night Fury. 

"I told you." Viggo almost sang causing Hiccup to break into a small chuckle. 

"Shut up, Viggo." Hiccup mumbled, a small smile breaking on his lips.

"He's right...Gods never thought I'd be agreeing with Viggo Grimborn." Astrid spoke as she looked at the man with a small smile. "You really have changed." Astrid added as she watched the man and Jade move seamlessly through the clouds.

"You can thank Hiccup for that." Viggo spoke softly as he flashed a smile at the couple.

"He can be very persuasive. Swept me off my feet to persuade me about dragons...well Toothless did." Astrid spoke as she patted the scales of said dragon who let out a chortle at the girl. Hiccup let a small smile grace his lips as he looked back at the blonde haired shield maiden, relief clear in his expression.

"I can imagine" Viggo mused as he watched the pair flying for a brief moment before Astrid broke the silence between the three riders.

"So how did you survive? Hiccup was certain that you'd died" Astrid spoke as she snaked her arms around the boy.

"Well...long story but Jade saved me, it all happened the night you thought I'd died..." Viggo began as the three vikings and dragons relaxed as Viggo told them the tale, a small smile on his lips as he reminisced about the story of Jade and himself.

-

Stoick sat in his home as he carved a small Night Fury from wood as a sad sigh escaped him, the fire crackled loudly as he looked up towards Hiccups room, a heavy weight in his chest causing yet another saddened sigh to escape him once again as he continued his work.

He'd just had his dinner at the hall with Gobber who had tried to cheer him up to no avail, Astrid had still not got in contact with him and his hope was fading fast, surely she would have discovered Toothless or Hiccup by now...

"The Gods hate me, first they take my wife then my son..." Stoick spoke sadly as he traced the carving of the dragon softly. He tried to remember how his son looked, his auburn locks and forest green eyes just like his mothers were all he had left of his him, his image becoming more obscured with each day without him in his home.

The sound of his door creaking open met his ears and with an angered grunt he turned around towards the door, annoyance lacing his expression.

"I told you Gobber, I'm fine." Stoick huffed as the door opened, the sound of a prosthetic hitting the wood much lighter than usual as if Gobber was trying to sneak into his home.  
Expecting the Meathead to enter, Stoick let out a sigh as he looked towards the fire once again...

"Hey, dad." A voice spoke, causing Stoicks blood to run cold, his heart skipping a beat as he looked round to see...

"HICCUP!" Stoick cried as he threw his chair over, charging at his son, scooping him into his arms before hugging him tightly. Delicate hands wrapped around his large frame as his son nuzzled into his neck with a small sob.

"I missed you so much dad." Hiccup spoke, his voice cracking slightly as he held him dad close, missing how his beard itched his neck. He could hear his dad sniffing softly, hot tears meeting Hiccups cheeks as they fell from his fathers. Hiccups breathing hitched, in all his time he had never heard his father crying...

"Son..." Stoick spoke softly as he held his son, the smell of leather and pine hitting his nose. "My son, Hiccup." Stoick spoke, his voice cracking slightly as a sob broke from his throat.  
"I...can't breath..." Hiccup spoke as his father let him down, Stoick fell to his knees as he looked at his son, there was defiantly signs of a few more scars on his flesh than before, his hair looked just as it had been that night. Stoick let out a chuckle at the bundle of facial hair that had grown as he inspected his son. A soft coo hit his ears as a timid Night Fury entered the home before charging the man into a hug.

"Ohh I missed you too, you crazy dragon." Stoick spoke gruffly as he hugged the neck of the dragon who purred and let little coos escape him before kissing the Chieftain with his tongue earning a scolding from the man.

"Dad...There is an attack coming tomorrow." Hiccup spoke softly as he looked at his father. "We need to be prepared, we don't know when they'll be arriving..." Hiccup spoke as a seriousness washed over him, Stoick itched his beard before giving a nod.

"Aye son, and while we make a plan you can explain what happened." Stoick spoke as he patted his son softly. 

"Also we have a guest to help." Hiccup added as he moved towards the door, Stoicks eyebrows furrowed at the sight; Viggo and Astrid and their dragons at the door. "Viggo saved me, dad." Hiccup added and before Hiccup could react Stoick hugged the man causing Astrid and Hiccup to chuckle.

"You are an honored guest, now we need to organise a defense plan." Stoick spoke as he ushered them in.

The all sat by the fire as Stoick wrote on a map, ideas and concepts for defenses. 

"We have twelve riders, but something tells me we might need help from our allies...Astrid contact the Berserkers and Outcasts." Stoick began, the young Shield maiden nodded as she began writing notes before exiting the home to send them on terrors.

"There's always the Wingmaidens and Defenders of the Wing," Hiccup spoke as he too began writing notes to give to Astrid when she returned.

"After Berk there going to Berserker Island." Viggo added as he moved to the map of the Archipelago. 

"We still have to let the riders know your here." Stoick reminded as he looked to his son. "We'll have a meeting in the Great Hall once we've sorted a plan." Stoick added as he looked at the map. "We have two hundred soldiers, the remainder of the villagers will be sent to the underground tunnels, we can set up fires and beds for them to keep them safe from the attack." Stoick continued as he looked to his son. 

"I'll run charge over the soldiers, they don't know we're aware of the attack, we'll have soldiers located all over the village, we'll get the old catapults and ballistas Gobber has designed ready and hidden. Our ships will make a shield to stop their ships getting onto the land, which leaves the Fliers..." Stoick spoke as he looked to his son who bit his lip.  
"If the others arrive, we could prepare at the arena...let's see..." Hiccup muttered as he began writing, his eyes scanning the page. "Twenty four riders, plus additional fleets and fighters." Hiccup muttered as he looked at the page. "Not to mention the dragons that the riders trained for the parade, Garf and the other dragons that are on our side." Hiccup mused. "I think this might work." Hiccup spoke as he looked to Viggo and Stoick with a smile.

"Perfect, time for the meeting. Son, what happened to you when you were away, why didn't you come home?" Stoick spoke softly as he looked at the two men in front of him.

"Well...it's a long story..." Hiccup began as he itched his neck, his eyes scanning the room to find something other than his father to look at.

"I'm all ears son." 

-

"Everyone, I have announcement to make!" Stoick called, the village went silent in the hall as they listened to their leader who had called an emergency meeting. "There is an attack coming for Berk tomorrow, we have a plan." Stoick shouted, gasps echoed through the hall. "Hiccup is leading the riders, I'll be running ground fighting-"

"What? Stoick are you okay?" Gobber spoke as everyone whispered, believing Stoick had gone insane.

"Stoick are you okay? You know he's gone...right?" Ruffnut spoke sadly, the doors swung open revealing the rider and his Night Fury.

"Was." Hiccup added with a smile before he could explain himself cheers attacked his ears not before the riders tackled him to the ground along with Gobber. Astrid let out a laugh as did Viggo as they entered behind them, sudden outbursts came from the riders as the cheers continued in the hall.

"Long story guys, but for now we have to get ready, riders on me!" Hiccup called, "And not literally, come on." Hiccup groaned as he pulled himself up from the pile of riders before looking to Viggo almost pleadingly to help him escape the barrage of hugs and affection. "It's time to end these guys once and for all." Hiccup spoke with a grin before the riders followed their leader once again. 

As they moved through the village Hiccup tried his best to avoid oncoming hugs from his friends, his body aching from the attack just moments before. Toothless let out a chuckle as his rider swatted away the riders from him; Astrid and Viggo rolled their eyes at the riders behavior.

"Are they always like this?" Viggo asked Astrid who simply laughed and nodded. 

A cry escaped Hiccup as a terrible terror latched itself to his face.

"Gods dammit!" Hiccup cried as he pulled the clingy dragon from his face before reaching for the scroll, his eyes scanned it, his eyes widened slightly as he looked to the riders who had halted by their leader.

"What is it?" Viggo asked as he moved the terror from the boys grasp into his own, slowly petting the amber terror.

"Dagur...he was meditating underground..." Hiccup began, his face contorting between joy and concern.

"Nothing new there." Snotlout mused as he looked at his cousins face.

"He's found the King." Hiccup added, suddenly the gang went silent. "They're attacking them next, if we don't defeat them here then..." Hiccup thought. "We need to get rid of them, it's now or never." Hiccup spoke as the teens nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tuffnut called as he hugged Hiccup once again making the Heir groan as his friends joined the male twin. 

"Guys...stop" Hiccup groaned as Viggo and Astrid chuckled at them. 

"So why is he here?" Fishlegs asked sheepishly, the question had been hanging over everyone's head since the hall. 

"He saved my life, and he's going to help us." Hiccup answered as he flashed a smile at the man.

"He's said that before." Snotlout grumbled, Viggo flew him a glare. 

"Then please by all means babysit me as you did last time." Viggo spoke darkly with a smile. "Not that your very good at it." Viggo added earning a chuckle from the riders.

"Don't make him wet himself, Viggo." Hiccup mused as he moved towards Astrid, grasping her hand softly as he flashed her a smile. "We need to get ready." Hiccup added as they made there way to the arena to begin their battle preparations. Hiccup just inwardly hoping that his allies would make it to the arena in the next upcoming hours.   
"Hi, Hiccup...It's good to have you back." Snotlout spoke as the Heir smiled softly before walking towards the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

Berk was deathly quiet. The riders were mounted up; Alvin and several trained Whispering Deaths along with a handful of Wing-Maidens littered around corners of Berk ready to blast from the ground and the sky. Hiccup, Viggo and Stoick stood by the Haddock home, their eyes scanning the skies, it was getting incredibly late, thankfully everyone had slept earlier in the day to prevent them sleeping on guard -even the twins and Snotlout were still alert-. Toothless let out a quiet coo at his rider as Skullcrusher let out a frustrated grumble, the trio were slowly becoming impatient waiting in the cold village for the men to finally show their faces. The villagers who were unable to fight remained in the Great Hall, a large bar blocking any attackers entering they were commanded to not open the door until morning light.

"Somethings wrong." Stoick spoke quietly as they looked into the sky, his brow scrunching together, a serious gaze in his old eyes.

"Dragon! Attack!" Ruffnut screamed as they charged into the sky, the others remained on the ground rolling their eyes at the twins charging towards a lone dragon, it's silver scales shining against the lanterns that were scattered around the quiet Island.

"It's me you mutton-heads!" Heather screamed as she dived underneath the Zippleback gas before sharply landing in the Plaza, the armed villagers and riders ran to her, confusion in their expressions as the girl sat up from the rough landing, her eyes looked frantic and her breathing heavy. Cuts and bruises littered her body, her dragon looking tired and sunken.

"We got your message...Who ever gave you that information is lying scum bag!" Heather snarled as she got up, wincing slightly at the violent movement, her blood burning with hatred and fury, her face bloodied as she latched onto a sack on her front carefully. Her anger only fueled by the sight of Viggo. "You! Why are you here?" Heather snarled as she glared at the man, unable to reach for her own weapon due to the large sack in her grasp.

"Heather, what happened?" Hiccup pressed as he pushed passed the villagers and riders, his face full of concern for his friend.

"Beserk has been taken by the fliers, while all of you were sitting around here waiting for a non-existent attack!" Heather snarled as she glared at Viggo once more. "Consorting with an enemy." She spat as she looked away from the man. Viggo merely frowned remaining silent, after all he'd deserved it regarding what he had put Heather through all those months ago. 

"Viggo's man said they were taking Berk then Beserk." Astrid stated as he looked to Viggo, her gaze turning uncertain in a blink of an eye.

"And you believed him?" Heather screamed causing the tension to build among the riders and villagers as their eyes looked over to Viggo who simply bit his tongue and bowed his head. The dragons grumbled at the anger radiating off of the girl, they could sense her anguish and frustration. 

"Yes. I do." Hiccup snipped as he stood in front of the man as if he was shielding him from her angered words. "He saved my life, more than once." Hiccup spoke as he looked around at the villagers and his friends who seemed unconvinced by his statement. There eyes slowly turning to glares aimed at the man Hiccup hid behind his small frame. Toothless cooed softly as he joined Hiccup, standing close to Viggo protectively.

"My man, my cousin Lar's in fact told me that information." Viggo stated as he moved towards Hiccups side ignoring the glares in his direction. "He's loyal to me, he wouldn't have betrayed me." Viggo added as he bit his lip and looked towards the ground trying to think a move ahead of Krogan, concern bubbling for his cousin, had he been tortured by Krogan? 

"They're trying to capture the Queen." Heather spoke as she glared darkly at Viggo. "Berk knew about this a few hours before they attacked us, as did you, I'm assuming." Heather spat as she looked down at the sack. "Atali, can you protect this?" Heather asked as she brushed past Hiccup and Viggo, the woman raised an eyebrow before lifting the sack. "  
"The Queen? She's a girl?" Fishlegs asked as he pushed towards his friend, his eyes looking into Heather's softly. He could see Heather was not herself.

"Yes, that is her egg. Atali take it somewhere safe. Far from the enemy." Heather spoke as she walked towards Viggo angrily, she was surprised to see Hiccup watching her intently, did he actually care for the man? The man that had tried to kill him-more than once, the same man that had put a bounty of his head that had resulted in him being drugged and dragged from captor to captor? Viggo was a man of the game, every person he ever came into contact was some pawn in it, even Hiccup the last time he'd helped the man attempt to eliminate Krogan and Johann. How could he believe that the man had suddenly redeemed himself.

"I'll leave now, I know a place where the little one will be safe." Atali spoke shooting a glare at Viggo before taking to the sky.

"How did they find out?" Hiccup asked softly as he looked to Viggo who simply reflected the same confusion on his expression as Hiccup.

"They may have tortured him? I don't know. We need to get to Beserk and liberate it." Viggo spoke, command in his voice once returning as he looked at Heather. "As much as you hate me, me and Jade-"

"You are not coming. They have my brother, most likely torturing him as we speak. They are hurting the Queen trying to capture her! I don't trust you Viggo, you've always used us as pawns in your games. Not anymore!" Heather screamed as she reached for her axe when Hiccup intervened, standing between them both, his expression soft as he raised his hands as if taming a feral dragon.

"They have Dagur?" Hiccup asked, his voice soft and compassionate, his heart arching at the idea of Dagur going through any sort of pain. Sure Dagur was insane but Hiccup had a soft spot for the man who called him brother.

"Where else would he be?" Heather screamed causing Toothless to snarl, he wasn't one for getting in between his riders friends but the girls tone and fury was grating on the dragon, his rider had done nothing wrong yet she yelled at him, her axe in hand. There was only so much Toothless would tolerate of this...

"I'm sorry, Heather." Hiccup spoke as he tried to reach out for the girls shoulder only for her to step back with an dark glare, she was in a Beserker fury, he knew better than anyone that is was impossible to break out of, after all Hiccup had tried with Dagur many times when he had visited Berk with his father all those years ago, it only ever resulted in Hiccup being punched or almost drowned.

"Heather, it's okay. We'll get him back." Astrid spoke softly as she moved towards her friend, trying to grasp her shaking hands only for her to simply growl at the contact.

"It's not...he's my brother!" Heather spoke, her voice wavering as grief flooded her her heart. Sure her and Dagur had not been on good terms not so long ago but he was her brother, her blood, if he died she would never forgive herself for fleeing with the egg. "I don't trust him, he's manipulating Hiccup, he has never been on our side. Think about it? He finds Hiccup, out of all people! We searched for months for him and came up with nothing yet a former ally to our current enemy finds him and returns him? Maybe to get close to Hiccup to find the location of the King? Or ratting out any important information to our enemies." Heather questioned as she waved her axe around before pointing it accusingly at Viggo.

"That's enough!" Hiccup shouted as he snatched the axe from the girl before tossing it to the side growing sick of the way she was swinging it around threateningly, Hiccup could sense the agitation coming from the dragons, small whines and groans at her movements, he would not tolerate it. "It was chance, at least someone found me!" Hiccup hissed bitterly, his anger consuming him briefly, from frustration of being outsmarted -once more- and from Heathers agitated stance and demeanor that had radiated onto him. "If he hadn't found me-" Hiccup began when he stopped a shuddered breath escaping his body at the thought that he would have never been home...never seen Toothless or his friends again.

"Hiccup, she has a point, lad. If she was right, Viggo would be a danger to the battle...even to you lad." Gobber piped up causing Hiccup to eye his mentor, suddenly feeling attacked.

"But...he's not." Hiccup spoke his own tone wavering, had he just been another pawn? Again? No. He remembered the expression on Viggo's face when he woke, the caring nature and genuine care he had been given from the man, the soft advice and banter between them unlike anything before. Even Toothless trusted the man and Hiccup knew his dragon had an incredible trust for their former ally. Jade, the way he looked at her, nuzzled her when he thought Hiccup was asleep or too occupied to catch him but he did. Viggo loved her, he'd never seen the man affectionate before, only for Jade.

"You have my word I have said nothing! I found Hiccup by coincidence, nothing more." Viggo spoke finally finding the words to hopefully ease the tension building against him. "My Island has been under siege to these fliers, just like you Heather. When I was presumed dead I roamed the world, why would I return to the men who nearly crushed me with a mountain? The same men that shot arrows into my back without hesitation, I thought I was going to die. I thought as soon as those arrows met my flesh that I was a goner and instead of running and hiding I saved your leader. I allowed him to escape while I fended off the fliers with my dragon because he changed my beliefs that dragons were tools, they are companions, creatures that have saved my life more than once." Viggo stated as everyone around him looked to Stoick who watched the scene unfold patiently trying to balance his beliefs wisely. Hiccup smiled softly at Viggo's words, any questioning thoughts burned away in an instant at his words, reassuring Hiccup that he'd put faith in the man wisely.

"Did you find the buyer?" Ruffnut questioned causing Viggo to raise an eyebrow, Hiccup looked to his friends with a confused expression before realizing exactly they were pin pointing.

"We heard you guys at the fire, the night you 'died'. You said something like-" Tuffnut began before clearing his throat. "A mysterious buyer from the North, perhaps he thought if I'd known him I would have eliminated him and take the contract myself, which I would of course." Tuffnut spoke giving his best impression possible causing the others to narrow their eyes or slap their foreheads at the display.

"Wow, such honor" Ruffnut spoke in a nasally tone, impersonating Hiccup. "Exactly what I heard brother, and Hiccup too!" Ruffnut spoke as she looked to her friend with compassionate eyes.

"I told you guys to stay a far distance away from us..." Hiccup spoke as he shot the twins a glare softly.

"Really, H? When do we ever listen?" Tuffnut chided causing the leader to roll his eyes at the twins and their usual behavior.

"But Jade, he's a friend to dragons. Toothless trusts him, and you should all know by now that his judgement out rules our own." Hiccup spoke, his expression turning to one softer as he gestured to the passive Skrill watching intently from the crowd, her soft purrs and coos towards Hiccup comforting him.

"Or he's using her as a tool, like every other dragon he's hunted." Astrid spoke softly as she looked at the man with uncertainty, his lips curving into a soft suspicious frown.

"We can't trust him, they all need to end for this slaughter to stop. Even him." Heather spoke darkly as she rolled towards her axe before charging towards Viggo, her eyes full of hatred and sorrow. She would not let the man manipulate her friend any longer.

"No!" Hiccup screamed as he pulled inferno from his sheath, clashing blades with Heather shocking all of them, the only noise in the stunned silent was the metal biting into one an other. Viggo was stunned that the girl had been willing to end him over this, yet he bit his tongue, he had manipulated and used her, Johann had manipulated and used them...He understood where she was drawing her conclusions from.

Heather hissed as she moved defensively against Hiccups block, tripping him with her leg causing Hiccup to fall hard on the plaza, splitting his lip open. He let out a groan as Heather charged Viggo once more. Her fury only fueled by the fact Hiccup was willing to jump into the firing line between for the man who had hurt him and betrayed him so many times before!

Jade pinned her rider beneath her protectively as Toothless launched towards her pinning Heather underneath his front claws, his eyes into narrow slits as he showed his teeth to the girl as a warning before being pushed off of her by Windshear who began fighting the dragon.

Hiccup stood as quickly as he could muster before tackling the girl to the ground to prevent her potentially attacking Jade and Viggo. The Skrill let out a small whine of distress and distrust as she kept Viggo under her wings, safe from the angered raven haired woman.

"Enough is enough!" Stoick screamed as he moved in, halting everyone's movements including the dragons who looked at the furious man carefully. "We are wasting time, we need to go to Beserk, Viggo will stay here in the cells until we find out the truth." Stoick spoke as he moved towards his son, lifting him up from the girl. He shot a glare at them both for letting their anger tear at their friendship. While he understood his sons points and even partially Viggo's he had to agree with his people, he could not be trusted on a mission that could endanger his people and his son. 

"No. We need the extra fire power." Hiccup defended as he brushed himself off glaring slightly at the girl for the split lip. The taste of iron seeped into his mouth, he let out a sigh as he wiped his bloodied lip against his red tunic, slightly thanking himself for choosing a red tunic over his green when he'd returned.

"Hiccup..." Astrid spoke as she moved towards him trying to grab his hand when he snatched away bitterly. "We will be okay without him, we need to move and make a plan on the way there." Astrid spoke with a frown as the Heir moved towards Viggo, making Astrid's concern only increase that Heather might be right...Hiccup had been broken from slavery and suddenly Viggo shows up and is protecting him over his own family and friends when revelation struck her because he achieved something none of them had been able to.

Saving him.

"It's not fair, he saved my life. Something you all failed at." Hiccup snarled bitterly, shocking himself that he was still hurt by the failed efforts, he remembered so many times when the ship crashed against a wave bringing him hope of rescue...Only for him to be mocked and jeered by his captors, telling him that he was pathetic to think they'd waste any time trying to find their runt of a leader. He remembered so many nights thinking of them when he'd hear the sound of dragon cries and rush to prepare himself for an evacuation only to find they were feral dragons merely flying overhead as he was taken further away from home. He remembered crying night after night at their failed attempt to find him, thinking that maybe his captors had been right all along. He'd even thought of battle plans and strategies that they could have used, that he'd trained them in that could have been successful in rescuing him but they hadn't, they'd abandoned him and he had been raped, drugged, beaten and tortured because of their failure. Every night he'd ate gruel they had been eating in the hall, likely talking about their day while Hiccup tried to imagine their faces when they had faded so poorly in his isolated mind. He let out a shuddered sigh at the thoughts that he had tried to hide, tried to push away but the more he thought it the more it fueled the newfound bitterness in his heart. 

"Hiccup..." Fishlegs spoke softly as he tried to approach his friend. The others remained silent as their expressions filled with hurt and guilt, Hiccup twirled round, his face contorted with anger, confusion and frustration. He looked like a feral dragon to his friend, a hurt feral dragon..."We tried everything, every tracker dragon, day and night. We grieved you because we truly thought they'd killed you." Fishlegs defended as he tried to place a hand on his friend.

"There was times where I wish they had." Hiccup hissed as he glared at his friend, his expression softening slightly at the pain in Fishlegs face. "I celebrated my birthday as a pet to a mistress until Viggo saved me." Hiccup spoke, his voice cracking slightly at the overwhelming emotions that filled his heart. He looked to the man who had finally came from behind his dragons protective wings towards his side once more. His hand met Hiccups shoulder softly, easing Hiccups heart slightly.

"We need to move, every second we stand here is another second Dagur is in pain, or even dead." Heather snarled as she glared once more at Viggo, Astrid was pushed away from touching her boyfriend yet when the man placed his hand on the boys shoulder his expression softened.

"Not without Viggo. He's not a criminal, he's an ally with a dragon that can take out several ships in one blast." Hiccup spoke, his eyes glancing at the girl almost pleadingly. "He also knows Krogan and Johann better than us." Hiccup added as he placed his hand on Viggo's that rested on his shoulder to brush it off which Viggo did obediently. 

"Apparently he knows you better than anyone as well these days." Spitelout spoke as he glared at the boy slightly. "Why are ye so protective, is he your lover?" Spitelout snipped, he was frustrated at the complete show the teens had been displaying. He was hungry for blood and battle not watching a bunch of hormonal children fighting over one man while there was a real threat of people being killed while Hiccup fought a losing battle of words.

"No! Gods." Hiccup spoke, his voice twisting with disgust as Viggo cringed himself remembering the boy had sat on his lap and kissed the nape of his neck causing him to close his eyes slightly in discomfort at remembering Hiccup like that; Dazed and drugged. His heart panged at the idea that he'd rescued Hiccup on his birthday and he hadn't even mentioned it to him, the fact he'd spent Snoggletog with monsters was hard enough for the man to stomach. He understood why the boy didn't mention it had been his birthday but yet it hurt him to know it was never brought up over their journey together. 

"I say we lock them both up." Spitelout spoke causing the two to tense. "We have the squadrons of Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks and Nightmares plus our fleets and additional soldiers thanks to our allies. Better safe than sorry." Spitelout spoke as he looked to them then Stoick.

"Spitelout..." Gobber spoke as he moved towards Hiccup protectively, shielding the boy with his hook. "The lad doesn't deserve to be locked up again." Gobber added as he looked to Stoick pleadingly to intervene on what Gobber was considering a coo against their Heir at this point. 

"He's corrupt with manipulation and we can't trust Viggo." Bucket spoke quietly nodding an apology to the boy who simply glared with betrayal. "We can help him once we've liberated Beserk. I'm sorry Hiccup but I've never seen you so angry in your life, or bitter." He added as he looked to the boy with sympathy only fueling Hiccups annoyance. Why were they treating him like 'Hiccup the Useless' once more, belittling him like he was some broken little boy that needed guidance and help from the same people that had given up hope on rescuing him.

"I think that might be for the best." Heather spoke as she looked to the pair. "I thought you were better than this Hiccup, you never fall for his mind tricks. What happened? Snap out of it." She added almost softly, concern for Hiccups dark mood and behavior concluding that Viggo was behind it as he stood silently watching the entire display play out while her brother was likely being tortured, that probably pleased Viggo knowing he was hurting them all by causing their leader to turn against them to protect him.

"He saved me from suffering, unlike the lot of you. He hasn't stabbed me in the back just yet unlike you." Hiccup hissed, Heather let out an annoyed huff before tackling Hiccup to the ground in one easy movement. She pinned Hiccup on his stomach, the riders frowned, he was almost sure he could hear a small cry from Fishlegs yet they did nothing to stop her, they were siding with her over him yet in reality they were devastated, convinced that Hiccup had been corrupted by their former ally. Toothless let out a whine as he moved towards his rider onto to be halted when a bola found itself around his front legs followed by his hind legs by a saddened Alvin.

"Sorry, Toothless." Alvin spoke softly towards the dragon petting the distressed Night Fury in an attempted to calm him to no avail as Toothless tried to break free to help his distressed rider, feeling his terror as if it was his own.

Viggo moved towards Heather and Hiccup to halt her actions when he was stopped by Stoicks large hand, he let out a quiet sigh as he obeyed the Chiefs silent message, not wanting to fuel or agitate the situation. He could hear the Chief letting out a quiet shuddered breath, Viggo realized that the man was obeying his people over his son, as Chiefs unfortunately had to do any defense could be considered biased. 

"What are you doing?" Hiccup panted as he girl twisted his arms to his back causing him to kick out and thrash memories flowed into his vision. "Get off of me, now!" Hiccup roared, masking his fear and terror with anger yet for a moment his tone betrayed him as a small sob wracked through his throat as he felt the bindings tightening on his wrists. Hiccup could feel the tears running down his cheeks, his cheeks flushed a bright red at the noise he'd made. "Please, Heather." Hiccup almost begged, his voice cracking with desperation as she tied the knot, a whimper escaping his lips as he rested his forehead against the cold plaza stones, betrayal and terror eating at his core.

The riders let out soft cries and looked away from the two, Astrid even hid her face from the others, Viggo knew she was likely distraught at the noises and pleas her boyfriend was making but she understood why it had to be done. He understood why they weren't intervening, they were under the false pretense that Viggo was a bad person that had corrupted their beloved leader and really? He couldn't blame them, their evidence was compelling and it was easier to side that a bad person would always remain a bad person. Guilt churned in his heart at the noises Hiccup was making and for the way he'd treated Hiccup in the passed, a sudden wash of regret filling his core. 

"This is whats best for you. We'll help you once we've saved our brother." Heather spoke softly as she rubbed his shaking shoulders, guilt in her tone as she stood up from the boy allowing him to get back on his feet. She suddenly felt a pang of regret for her rough actions, she could hear his soft sobs when she was straddled on his back but they quickly faded as she moved towards Astrid, she could see the Shield-maiden's tear glazed eyes even Snotlout was subtly wiping a tear from his cheek, his eyes scanning the area hoping no one had seen his act. Spitelout moved towards Viggo with the same intent as Stoick released his grip on the man.

"I'll come quietly, he'll come willingly, the brute force wasn't called for dear," Viggo spoke, his annoyance finally getting the better of him, his tongue becoming lose from having to listen to the boy he'd always had respect being reduced to a whimpering slump on the floor of the Plaza he would one day inherit. "You should all know that it wasn't needed especially after what he's been through...and you all call me the bad guy..." Viggo snapped as he raised his hands defensively as he looked to the girl followed by Astrid then Stoick who simply looked to the floor, shame in their expressions as the realization dawned on them all. 

Viggo moved towards Hiccup, resting a hand on his shoulder whispering soft words to the boy who remained lying on the plaza floor to hide the fact he was still crying, his breathing was ragged, the boy twitched where Viggo kept his hand as he rubbed it softly over the distressed rider.

"It's okay. We're going to head to those cells now." Viggo spoke softly as he undid the bindings from Hiccups wrists before helping the boy up, he kept his head bowed hiding his eyes under his bangs as he wiped his face trying to hide the fact he'd been crying. Viggo gazed around, his friends looked crest fallen, speechless at the display.

"Toothless go home. Spitelout take the Skrill to the arena." Stoick commanded softly as he moved towards his son to give him a hug which Hiccup didn't accept, he moved away from his father sharply before walking towards Viggo.

"Her name is Jade." Viggo snapped defensively as he moved towards his dragon, he could hear Hiccup's prosthetic scuffling against the plaza as he came towards him. "Listen to them girl, it's okay." He whispered earning a coo from his girl as she bowed her head.

"You too bud," Hiccup croaked as he moved towards his own dragon who was currently being released by Alvin, his voice raw from the sudden screaming and crying. "And dad, I'm not an idiot, I know he's going to the arena too, I know you don't trust him...or me." Hiccup spoke sadly as he ran a hand over his saddened Night Fury who merely cooed at his rider, nuzzling his stomach softly to comfort his rider. "Listen to them bud." Hiccup spoke again as Toothless stood up, tilting his head at his riders words as Hiccup pressed his forehead against his dragons nose as he breathed hot air over his hair, rustling it.

Hiccup stood, looking at his friend one last time before walking towards Viggo both turning on their heels as they were escorted towards the cells with Mulch and Bucket as if they were prisoners. He looked back to find Jade and Toothless in the same situation with Spitelout and Alvin as they walked towards the arena as if they were back to the days of imprisoning dragons.

"You okay?" Viggo asked as the boy kept his head bowed as they walked towards the cells willingly.

"No." Hiccup spoke coldly. "You give me your word I can trust you?" Hiccup asked, uncertainty in his tone as he looked at the man with a tear glazed expression.

"I swear on my life and Jades I knew nothing about it. I'm still trying to figure out game they're playing. I have a feeling Lars might be dead." Viggo spoke quietly as he looked to the ground. Sure he didn't seem like the caring type, even with Ryker he still felt guilt for being involved in the death of his own brother. Lars had always been close with Viggo, even when growing up they had always been seen as the 'weaker' sibling in their generation and had formed a bond with him. "Surely Johann would have known there was no King here though so why attack?" Viggo stated questioningly as Hiccup remained silent as they solemnly reached the cell doors.

"Sorry, Hiccup." Bucket spoke as he led Hiccup and Viggo through the cell door. Hiccup silently thanked the soft giant for allowing them to at least have each others company. Bucket and Mulch moved outside of the cell door before closing it over, locking it the soft click breaking Hiccups heart even further. "We're going to lock the exit," Bucket spoke as they walked out, the sound of footsteps fading into silence.

"Why would Johann want to come here?" Viggo questioned as he continued trying to think of Johanns strategy. While Hiccup moved to the cot sitting on it with a silent sigh as he looked aimlessly at the cell door, his expression and posture defeated.

"Revenge I would guess...Viggo if Lars did crack do you think he mentioned us?" Hiccup questioned as he heard the sound of distant wails of dragons as they departed for Berserk.

"If he did...I think I know what they're planning." Viggo spoke coldly as he looked around the cell nervously. "Get under the cot, Hiccup." Viggo spoke sharply surprising the forest eyed rider as his gaze shot into Viggo's hazel eyes, Viggo could see the fear flickering onto his tear stained face. "I think he was coming to destroy Berk once and for all, your here though, your Berk's best weapon on the back of your dragon. They could have assumed that your riders would have turned against me and knowing you like an open book -which is pretty simple- you would stay behind with me as they went to rescue their allies. If Krogan or Johann had this suspicion they could have sacrificed a few fliers or soldiers to come to Berk while it is defenseless...Who's left on Berk?" Viggo began as Hiccup rolled underneath the cot carefully while Viggo continued his revelation with a paled expression. 

The entire scene on the plaza was loud, if any enemies had been lurking in the shadows...

"No one...the villagers won't unbar the Great Hall doors until dawn, it's Berks protocol in cases of invasion. They think they're attacking Berserk with their full forces...They're here to take me back..." Hiccup spoke, his voice quieter as he moved to the back under the cot trying to hide his frame from view, fear lurking in his chest and his fear wracked his form.

"I think so, Hiccup..." Viggo spoke quietly his own voice wavering. A quiet sob echoed through the cell. "Hiccup, stay completely silent. Just remember our dragons are near." Viggo spoke softly trying to reassure himself and Hiccup. If they wanted to take Hiccup back to slavery what did they want with him? 

"They'll be in the holding blocks in the arena, they can't get out unless the outside lever is pulled." Hiccup stated coldly as he thought of his Night Fury penned up in the arena once more...

"It's going to be okay, Hiccup." Viggo spoke as he sat beside the cot, trying to help mask Hiccup's hiding spot. 

Silence filled the cell halls as Viggo lay down to hide the underneath of the cot completely as he looked at Hiccup, the boy had his back against him, Viggo could see his body trembling ever so slightly as a quiet sniff escaped the boy, Viggo frowned aware he was crying, the urge to reach out there but he held back before turning his back against Hiccup to allow him to have a moment with no eyes watching him while he let his emotions get the better of him, fear consumed them both. They prayed silently hoping that they were both idiots and completely overestimated their enemies plans.

-

"Well that was a display, Astel." A gruff voice spoke looking over Berk from the Healers hut. "When can we take these stupid rags off?" The voice questioned as they watched the one legged boy and scarred man walk towards what appeared to be the prison while itching the foreign fabric on his skin.

"It's covering our scent Thorak. Idiot." Astel spoke quietly as he watched the dragons being taken away to the arena, he noted the Night Fury and reminded himself to tell Drago Bludvist in person that there was one still lurking in the land of the living. "Once those riders bugger off we follow Krogans instructions...well most of them at least. After that scene on their plaza I've had an idea." Astel added with a dark grin as he watched the riders group together as if comforting each other.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, I've been one of Krogans fliers for years, he's without mercy." Thorak spoke softly, concern reaching his tongue as he looked at the man with a challenging gaze.

"I work for Drago Bludvist, Krogan might be your boss but he's nothing but a speck to me. He won't mind if I stir the pot and have a little fun, heck I'm sure your 'boss' will enjoy it too." Astel added with a chuckle. "And your keeping those rags on, if any guards are lurking around and catch a glimpse of us at least they'll think we're one of those dragon loving idiots." Astel added as he slapped the mans back as Thorak watched the dragons take to the skies, including the four fools that had escorted their targets into the perfect position. 

Utterly unprotected and theirs for the taking...


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of crashing bars startled the two riders, Hiccup jerked slightly at the sudden noise of the gate swinging open, Hiccup tried to hold his breath as he the sound of padded footsteps echoed through the prison hall loudly, his breathing was running away from him, he covered his mouth to muffle the cries and whimpers escaping him yet the fear washed over him mercilessly as he turned his head towards the cell door seeing Viggo's form shielding his view, he too hid underneath the bed, Hiccup silently thanked the gods that Viggo wore all black attire, it helped mask them in the darkness of underneath the cot.

He could hear men chuckling and laughing as they jingled a set of keys through the stone prison, the noise bounced off the walls loudly, causing Hiccup to wince...had they hurt Bucket or Mulch to gain them?

"What idiot leaves the key in the lock?" A gruff voice chuckled, Hiccup tried to hold the urge to slap his forehead at the stupidity of the men...Mulch and Bucket with simplistic and likely thought no one would come to hurt or harm the pair.

"More like luck, Astel." The man commented, the voice slighter higher in pitch. Hiccup held his breath as he saw the mens boots walk passed his cell door. He covered his mouth to prevent any noises escaping his lips. His shaking hands making it very hard to remain still, his entire body trembled at the idea of returning to the slavery, being drugged or abused for the sake of profit made his stomach lurch violently.

"Where are you, lads?" The gruff voice, Astel? Spoke once again the sound of a cell doors swinging open echoed through the tunnel, attacking Hiccups ears yet he remained silent as one by one they investigated the darkened cells, the two men talked to one another suggesting it was just the two soldiers in the area. Hiccup looked into Viggo's hazel eyes as he held his finger to his lips, Hiccup could see the fear in the mans eyes only fueling his own, Viggo was not one to be afraid...

"We saw you being escorted in here, you might as well come out now and save us time, ain't that right Thorak?" The man spoke again as his friend chuckled. "We won't bite."

Hiccup held a stifled scream as his cell door swung open, he bit his tongue hoping they wouldn't check under the be-

"There you two are!" Astel jeered as he dragged the boys leg from underneath the cot earning a scream from Hiccup in surprise, he looked to Viggo to find the other man -Thorak?- dragging Viggo on the cobbled floor, Viggo looked to Hiccup his expression a mix of fear and fury. "So your the one Johann doesn't shut up about, how he enslaved you and the tale of the great dragon rider becoming a rider of another kind." He mused as he pinned Hiccup down, the man was fairly built, not as much as his father but enough to pin him down without any problems. "Thorak, tie up that one." Astel commanded as his ally obeyed, Viggo thrashed violently to no avail, the men were both much larger and stronger than them, the man grew bored of Viggo's thrashing and grabbed a fist full of his ebony hair before slamming his head harshly onto the ground, a scream escaped the man as he became incredibly dazed by the force giving the man enough time to bind his arms and legs before he could continue his thrashing.

Hiccup panted heavily as he looked to Viggo who looked semi-conscious from the blow before he looked at the man above him; he was dressed in village clothes -Gobber's if he wasn't mistaken- it hit Hiccup that these men had used villagers clothes to mask their scents against the dragons. The man didn't look hunter or flier to Hiccup, his emblem on his necklace suggested he worked for Krogan...He shook himself from his state of shock and thrashed violently, using his nails with all his might against the large framed man who chuckled at his attempts, easily grasping his wrists with an iron grip before wrapping them with rope similar to Viggo's, their wrists tied to the front. 

"What do you want?" Hiccup snapped, his eyes feral as he bared his teeth at the men like a dragon. His heart raced furiously as he looked to Viggo as he was dragged to the side of Hiccup as the two men backed away to look at the bound duo with pleased expressions only fueling Hiccup's fury. His eye's looked to Viggo to find the man finding reality again, his eyes looked to Hiccup, his breathing coming out in pants. Something told Hiccup that Viggo had never been in a situation like this before...well as the victim rather than the tormentor. 

"We saw the scene in the plaza, was quite the scene." Astel spoke as he ran a hand through his short dirty blond hair. "We're here to pick up you, boy. Seems your stunt with the lens caught our bosses attention, Krogan wants us to take you back to him as a gift along with the King as a peace offering so he doesn't get the axe...if you know what I mean." He added gesturing a cut throat gesture with his thumb. Hiccup's face paled at the idea that he was being used as a gift, an object rather than a human being, fear gripped his throat at the idea of Krogans boss, the idea that Krogan feared the man enough to bring an additional prize to their master terrified him, how ruthless was their boss?

"Over my dead body." Viggo hissed as he sat up on his knees only to be kicked in the face by Astel. The men chuckled as Viggo crumpled to the ground with a groan before shifting back into a sitting position, angrier than ever. Hiccup wanted to cry out for him but showing he cared for Viggo could result in the man being beaten to get to Hiccup so he bit his tongue and looked at the man with a soft expression. 

"He has a plan for you too, Viggo. Krogan wants you to suffer. Your riders will be defeated and when they return from their frustrating defeat they'll come up here to find a rather unexpected scene." Throak began as he moved towards his satchel, Hiccup swallowed thickly as he moved closer to Viggo, there legs and torsos touching as if to reassure him and Viggo both. He could feel Viggo trembling slightly and again in struck Hiccup, Viggo Grimborn the ruthless dragon hunter was terrified only again fueling his own terror.

"You see, Krogan suspected that the riders wouldn't trust you because your a manipulative foe, Viggo." Astel spoke as he looked towards Thorak with a dark grin as he pulled out a small vial from his satchel, handing it to Astel. "After your poor cousin Lars begged to him that Hiccup had been the killer of the captain and that you'd returned Hiccup to Luck Tuck." He added as he looked at Viggo, his face twisted with fury as a snarl escaped the man as he tried to push himself up again only to be pushed down by Astel as he looked at the vial with a devilish grin. 

"Krogan is going to use that, he's going to tell them while they're fighting a losing battle that you two have been more than good friends and they've just left you on an Island unguarded together." Astel began as he looked at the vial with a grin. "They're going to come back and Viggo will be here all alone and their imaginations will get the better of them," Astel finished, taking pleasure in the way Hiccup and Viggo cringed at his tall tale.

"Like they would believe that if Viggo worked for you that you'd leave him here?" Hiccup barked as he glared at the men defiantly, he could feel Viggo shift uncomfortably as if there was more to come.

"You would think that..." Thorak spoke with a pleased expression on his face as he pulled a small scroll and pouch of coins from his satchel before reading out loud. "I knew your plan Viggo, you planned on taking Hiccup as your consort before we could exchange him to Drago Bludvist for the agreed price. Hope the betrayal was worth it, Krogan." He spoke as he showed the pair the scroll. Viggo and Hiccup looked stunned at it, the fact Hiccup knew his in his fathers blind fury of losing his son again he would kill Viggo on the spot without finding out any information, something Johann knew too...Johann was using his knowledge against them to tear them apart.

"And with Viggo covered with the scent of sex, half nude. Do you think they'll really question the details?" Astel spoke with a laugh as he moved towards Hiccup causing the boys breathing to speed up as Viggo moved in front of the boy protectively, Hiccup pressed his face against Viggo's back in utter terror. Viggo held his ground as he stared up at the men defiantly.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Viggo hissed slightly at the boy, didn't he know by now he was just stroking the men's egos? The men finally approached close enough to grab Viggo by his binds before throwing his aside, leaving Hiccup completely to their mercy. Viggo tried to stand up only to be kicked in the stomach by Thorak, he let out a hiss as he collapsed to the ground. Astel approached with the vial, when the dim candle light hit it Hiccups eyes widened with realization.

"No...no. Anything but that." Hiccup whimpered as he tried to stand and run only to be snatched his arm harshly. The man pinned Hiccup harshly, his hand wrapped around Hiccups thin throat to hold him in place. Terror danced in Hiccups eyes as the tears finally made their escape down his cheek, he refrained to release the small sob that clawed at his throat as horror filled his expression.

"Poppy opiate..." Viggo whispered as he tried to move towards Hiccup to help once again only to be thrown against the wall knocking his head violently, stunning him and blurring his vision as he could only look on as the pinned Hiccup down. His body screamed in agony as the number of injuries added up on Viggo's frame, his head felt like it had been crushed by a Gronkle, he could barely move as his body tried to reboot itself from the violent hit against the head. 

Hiccup thrashed against the man, Astel dragged him towards the bed, he held down his thrashing frame as he let out screams of terror that tore at Viggo's heart, sharply Thorak pinched his nose and covered his mouth and the cell went silent for a few moments. Viggo tried to push himself from the ground only to collapse once again, his head still violently spinning, the muffled screams and cries urging him on yet his body physically couldn't move.

"Make it easy on all of us and just take it." Astel hissed as he held the panicked boy down, the thrashing at calmed, likely due to the lack of breath getting into the boys lungs. 

Hiccups lungs were burning, tears and lack of breath blurring his vision, the man pulled his hand away and as Hiccup tried to inhale the vial contents was poured into his mouth before being covered up once more. Hiccup let out gargled screams as his vision blackened, his body ignored the urge to spit the contents and swallowed it, knowing once it was down he could breath once more. It was a much bigger dosage than he'd ever taken before...Hiccup was released as he moved towards the floor as his skin started to heat up rapidly...this hadn't happened before.

Hiccup let out a cough as his breathing became ragged as the men moved away from him towards Viggo while Hiccup tried to control his breathing, tears running down his cheeks freely as he continued to cough violently. Viggo let out a groan as he tried to kick out at the men only to be kicked in the ribs violently, earning a cry from the proud former hunter. The men snatched him from the ground as he recovered from his wounds. The men threw Viggo onto the cot causing the man to let out another cry as his ribs screamed, likely bruised from the rough treatment moments before.

"Viggo..." Hiccup spoke as he looked at the man, his pained tone tearing at him. Hiccup felt his arms tingle as his head began to spin, sensations became more prominent, all of this was new to the boy. He quietly calculated whether it was just due to the treatment, opiate dose or if there was something laced in the poison he'd been forced to consume. 

"This...isn't just opitate." Hiccup rasped in realization as his breathing became too fast for his liking once again as he looked up at the men who simply laughed at him, his mind was becoming overwhelmed with sensations, they moved towards the cell door swiftly getting out locking the door behind them. Hiccup swallowed nervously as the man looked at him with an expectation...

"Nope, a little something we use in the North to heighten our sensations and sexual desire. It will make it much better for you both, whore." Astel called, Thorak laughed full maliciously as they watched from behind the bars as if it was a personal show...

"Hiccup..." Viggo spoke softly, as he sat up, his expression careful as he looked at the boy struggling on the ground, his eyes glazed like when he first found him...Hiccup realized what their expectations were, he then suddenly remembered the dagger that Viggo kept hidden in his boot, he bit his lip as he mustered his best impression of the girls he worked with, a plan forming in his drugged mind. 

"Yes?" Hiccup purred as he bit back a groan as he ran his hands over the stone praying this would work, he allowed his body to slump slightly as if we was relaxing, his expression peaceful as he looked up at the man. He tried to remember how the girls attracted men...

"Hiccup, how do you feel?" Viggo asked his eyes wavering over the boys form as he stood up, his balance completely thrown as if had drunk an entire case of mead.

"Fantastic!" Hiccup shouted as he walked towards the man before sitting on the cot next to him. Hiccup kept his eyes to look lustful if front of Viggo while mentally saying sorry to the torment he was about to put onto the man. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Hiccup asked smoothly as his hands ran over the mans rib cage softly earning a wince from him. 

"No and literally where you're touching." Viggo hissed as he tried to move from the boys touch yet it insisted on moving towards his neck, his eyes were completely distant as a small smile formed on his lips. Hiccup let out a giggle as he straddled the man causing him to shift uncomfortably due to the pressure on his hips as the boy leaned down, his lips tracing his ear lobes causing Viggo to let out a groan of discomfort and disgust at the contact.

"Play along, I have an idea." Hiccup whispered in his ears, Viggo looked at the boy as he pressed his lips against Viggo's. Viggo let out a choked gasp as the boy pulled away before moving his lips to his neck before whispering again. "Only slaves take opiate, it takes a fifteen minutes to actually make you distant, the other stuff on the other hand isn't helping but right now I know who I am." Hiccup whispered, a sigh of relief escaped Viggo as Hiccup bit on his neck earning a laugh from their audience believing the sigh was of pleasure rather than relief that the boy wasn't about to-Viggo let his mind stop at the image, inwardly cringing with disgust.

"Can't we get some alone time?" Hiccup whined as he shifted his hip against Viggo's, playing his old role once more but this time to save their lives. Hiccup bit his bottom lip as he smiled playfully at the men. "If you do, we could have some fun?" Hiccup purred, the men looked away awkwardly before moving away from the cell door, Hiccup let out a moan his own expression contorting with disgust at the noise as he listened to the shuffling feet.

"Those are some noises I never want to hear again." Viggo spoke dryly as Hiccup moved off of him sharply yet quietly as he moaned loudly to mask his movements as Viggo narrowed his eyes at the boys wails.

"You still got that dagger in your boot?" Hiccup whispered as he let out another moan, Viggo glared at the boy for his noises, Hiccup glared as pressed his hand against Viggo's broken rib roughly earning a groan from him. "Play your part." Hiccup hissed as he let out another noise before a small giggle escaping him. "It sounds so stupid..." Hiccup mused as he tried to hold back the sudden giggles from the drug.

"Focus Hiccup." Viggo hissed as the boy nodded before making those wretched noises again, Viggo groaned in annoyance at the boy who simply giggled at the noise before reaching for the dagger cutting the bindings on Viggo's legs and arms while wailing over it to hide the fact he was slicing through ropes. Viggo rolled his eyes at the noises. "I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life..." Viggo muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose before slicing through Hiccup's bindings, handing the knife back to the boy. "So now what-"

"Now..." Hiccup spoke as he moved rolled his sleeve up before moving the dagger towards his forearm tracing it across deep enough to draw blood before smearing his hands, rolling his sleeve back up he let out a scream. "He bit me!" Hiccup yelled as he unzipped his pants hastily as he gripped onto his crotch with his right hand while his left hand remained behind his back masking the dagger as faced the door of the cell, the doors swung open as the Astel ran towards Hiccup to check the damage, the man kneeled down to towards Hiccups groin believing the drug was in effect and he was no danger to the man.

Viggo watched in shock as Hiccup dug the blade deep into Astels neck. Thorak stood in stunned shock for a moment before reaching for his sheath but as Astel fell to the ground Hiccup snatched the dead mans sword from the sheath before digging it through the mans stomach ruthlessly. Hiccup's fury and heavy breathing faltered as the mans eyes stared at him in shock.

"I'm not an object. I am Hiccup Haddock the Third, Hope and Heir to the Hooligan tribe. Dragon Rider, leader of the dragon riders of Berk. I. Am. Not. A. Whore!" Hiccup roared as he tore the sword up through the mans chest with no mercy. There was a heavy silence in the cell, the only noise audible was Hiccup's heavy pants as he rubbed the splatter of blood from his face with his tunic sleeve.

"Remember how I said you were too pure...I take that back." Viggo spoke quietly as he stood, wincing from his injuries. Hiccup turned around his expression dark as he looked at the men, his breathing was picking up again as he looked at the dead men on the floor. He had just killed them, taken lives once again...something he realized was becoming way to common for his liking.

"We need to hurry..." Hiccup spoke as he blinked rapidly, he could feel the poppy in his system, he knew it wouldn't be long before he became useless in any situation.

-

The two were in the air, flying quickly towards Berserk hoping they weren't too late...

"They're...not going to expect us. We need to use that stealth to our...advantage." Hiccup stuttered as he gripped to his dragons saddle tightly, the sensations overwhelming him as a new found desire began to fill his being. He shifted uncomfortably against the saddle earning a confused coo from his dragon. He could feel the poppy working its way into his system, with every passing moment he felt out of character.

"Hiccup are you sure, you can do this?" Viggo questioned as he looked at the boy. He could see the boy was becoming more like the boy Viggo had found in the brothel causing the man to grow concerned for him once again.

"I'll just have to be, until Dagur is safe and Berserk is safe." Hiccup spoke as he adjusted his position on the saddle again, in his mind an ongoing battle against the conditioning he'd been trained in under the opiate, he had a mantra; save them, then deal with this. Running though his head on repeat as he tried to push away thought of desire from his mind, his grip on the saddle tightening to the point his knuckles were becoming white.

"What's the plan?" Viggo asked trying to draw the boys attention, it was faltering rapidly.

"Ehh...The riders will be attacking the fleets and soldiers, they would likely flee with Dagur somewhere safe during the attack..." Hiccup began as Berserk came into his view, relief fluttering that they had made it...

"Hiccup, is that Dagur on the back of Krogans dragon?" Viggo questioned as he looked, Hiccup stilled at the sight of his riders in the dark sky facing off with Krogan once more in the same situation he'd been in almost six months past.

"Leave or he dies." Krogan roared, clearly feeling trapped, Hiccup glanced around the scene as his dragon and Jade began humming as if under the control of the Queen.

"Viggo, the King is manipulating the dragons?" Hiccup spoke, his voice low and almost a purr causing Viggo's eyes to widen. Toothless and Jade hovered on the spot to keep their cover under wraps the song of the Queen urging them to fight the attackers.

"Hiccup, she's called for back up." Viggo mused in relief as he spotted dragons of all colours and size's taking out the ships while the dragon riders watched Krogan carefully, they were calculating their options.

"Hiccup, swap dragons. I'll get Dagur." Viggo spoke as he looked at the boy, his eyes were glazed he was in no state to save his friends life without killing Dagur and himself in the process. Hiccup hummed softly before obeying the elder, standing on the saddle carefully before making the small jump to Jade with ease, Hiccups arms wrapped around Viggo. 

"Hiccup..." Viggo warned as he stood as Toothless flew parallel with him, cooing softly. Viggo took a breath before jumping onto the back of the Night Fury. "I trust you, we need to get that Singetail to buck them off and grab Dagur on the free fall." Viggo spoke as the dragon crooned in response. Viggo silently thanked the God's Hiccup hadn't put on his traditionally prosthetic on the dragon when they'd returned; too busy at the concept of the attack to care if Toothless had a manual or automatic tail.

"He's saying yes." Hiccup added as he looked at his dragon, his eyes were glazed but he continued to fight the urges and drug. "Be safe, both of you." Hiccup spoke softly as Jade took off towards the clouds to avoid the battle knowing her cargo was in no state to help but in a position where she could save her rider from being hurt. "Aww your such a beautiful smart girl." Hiccup slurred as he pressed his hot forehead against the dragons cold scaly neck, the dragon let out a questionable coo at the boy as she watched Viggo and Toothless ascend into the night sky above them, blending into the darkness.

-

"Anyone move's and I'll kill him, right now. You left Hiccup and Viggo I see, it's a shame while your out here fighting his battle while he's cuddling up with our ally...Defenseless" Krogan threatened annoyance and anger filling his core. The Queen was too powerful to remove or sedate, in his head was calculating putting hope on his man and Drago's captured the boy at least he could offer Drago a dragon trainer, he could even claim that he could be a spy for the man against the other rider in the South who did in fact have her own King. Hiccup was have to be broken completely, if he hadn't already...

The riders looked shocked at the sudden revelation, Stoick let out a choked gasp as did the other riders, they had left him without any guards in cells...Mulch and Bucket cringed remembering where the cell keys were currently located.

BOOM

Krogans Singetail let out a pained scream as the blast struck his head causing him to be thrown forwards violently, throwing off Krogan and Dagur in an instant. The Singetail screamed for his rider before diving downwards only for the Queens call to halt his actions. 'defend me' repeating in it's mind causing a cry to escape it before it descended towards the ships, obeying the Queens command.

Dagur was shocked as he fell towards the ground, hoping that his dragon could retrieve him before he fell onto the rocky surfaces beneath him when he landed on the back of a saddled dragon stunned from the fall, a small groan escaped him as he was winded, he rubbed his neck at the small nick but compared to the other injuries he'd been given by Krogan, it was nothing. 

Dagur moved to a sitting position as he recognized the ebony scales of Toothless, the man shuffled forward, snatching the waist of the fast flying rider, in the darkness could it be?

"Brother?" Dagur spoke quietly, the boy was dead...how?

"Wrong rider," Viggo spoke softly feeling the Chief tense as he turned to the surprised Chieftain, Viggo was concerned he would stab him at the discovery of his actual savior yet he hummed as he looked to the Night Fury who cooed at the Chieftain.

"Toothless trusts you? I'm not going to attack you Viggo, if Toothless trusts you, I trust you." Dagur spoke softly as he looked at the swarms of dragons burning a large portion of the dwindling army. "Hiccup spoke highly of you about that night, you saved my little brother and for his memory I'll consider this peace." Dagur spoke as he tightened his grip on the man as he dived towards the riders who had descended towards the village as the horde of dragons took out ships with ease.

"He's here, he's on my dragon." Viggo added hearing a small high pitched laugh escape the Chief.

"My...he's alive?" Dagur called excitedly in the mans ear, earning a chuckle from the dragon as he landed by the riders who looked stunned at Viggo on Toothless.

"Where is Hiccup?" Stoick growled as he looked at the man, his nose flared his expression filled with fear. Toothless let out a warning at Stoick as he wrapped his tail around Viggo protectively earning a gasp of awe from Dagur before standing by Viggo protectively.

"I'm here!" Hiccup chimed as Jade landed with a grunt, everyone was thrown back by Hiccups relaxed and joyful expression. "We almost...got kidnapped cause...you are a bunch of un-trusting mutton heads. Imagine not believing me-again! I need to start counting how many times you guys do this." Hiccup chimed causing the riders to raise their eyebrows at Viggo as if demanding an answer. 

"While you abandoned us, they had set up a plan to capture him and pin it on me. As you can see I'm here. I'm on your side, now can we talk about this after we take down this army once and for all?" Viggo questioned as Dagur leaped passed Viggo towards his Triple Strike before giving the dragon a soft hug.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Hiccup called as he looked at Dagur and his dragon with a playful expression, Dagur chuckled at the boy before his gaze turned from playful to lustful in a blink of his eyes. Dagur swallowed awkwardly, blush burning his cheeks as he itched his neck, avoiding the gaze Hiccup was shooting him.

"Gotta to agree with Viggo on this one!" Dagur chimed as his eyes looked back to Hiccup who rocked slightly in his saddle with a distant almost seductive grin. "But then again what in hel is up with Hiccup? Brother! Are you okay?" Dagur spoke as he looked to the boy who bit his lower lip at the Chief causing Dagur to shift uncomfortably as the riders looked to Viggo pressing for an answer before heading into battle.

"I feel great! Let's get these guys!" Hiccup commanded high pitched causing the other riders to look to one another but before any could press again for an answer Astrid dismounted her dragon before moving towards Hiccup, lifting him from the Skrill who purred before taking Hiccup towards Viggo and Toothless before placing the rider on the back of the Night Fury, she looked over him carefully as his eyes watched her intently.

"Astrid, be careful..." Viggo warned but before anyone could say anything Astrid let out her first words in too long.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Stormfly assist them." Astrid spoke softly to her rider. "Toothless and I will stay with him, least I can do for leaving him." Astrid spoke as Hiccup reached out to hold her hands which she allowed. She was surprised that he was being so affectionate after abandoning him...

"Go into the caves, the Queen will be a good guard...I'm sure Johann is there too." Dagur spoke causing the warrior to smile darkly at the idea of taking out that traitor once and for all.

"I'll deal with him." Astrid spoke as she mounted Toothless as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her from behind, she tried ignoring Hiccup's purrs as he moved his hips against form, his hands running her her waist softly as she looked to Viggo. "But what's up with Hiccup?" Astrid pressed softly looking up to Viggo.

"Poppy...opiate, it's great! You should try it! I think they added something to it though..." Hiccup slurred as the riders turned to Viggo, Gobber looked at the boy with concern.

"It's a drug used to control people, they tried...ughh it's a long and awkward story, I'll explain after we've dealt with these guys." Viggo spoke as he mounted Jade before taking off into the skies towards the soldiers and remaining ships, he could see Krogan's form on the ground, unmoving...

One of them down, one to go. He thought darkly as the riders joined him destroying the ships when he suddenly felt a pang of worry for Astrid and Hiccup before flying back towards the riders as they made their way into the mouth of the cave, he could hear Toothless letting out a cry.

"Why does he always find trouble!" Viggo groaned as he flew towards the dragons distress call to find Hiccup and Astrid facing off Johann and three soldiers, Astrid was fighting off the men while Toothless protected Hiccup who tried to get close to the soldiers and Johann to 'talk to them'.

"Get that boy!" Johann roared as he pointed at Hiccup, Viggo snarled as he dismounted Jade who charged at the soldiers, adding a line of defense to Hiccup before charging Viggo, wanting his death to be on his hands. Astrid contiued combating the soldier in her grasp as Viggo tackled Johann to ground, a surprised yelp escaping him as he was pinned underneath Viggo, the man let out a vicious roar as he stabbed Viggo in the stomach earning a roar of agony from the man. Viggo looked weakly towards the riders realization sinking in that they were being defeated slowly. Johann kicked Viggo off him before raising his blade one more time to finish the man when a deafening roar echoed through the cave as a gigantic beast; the Queen emerged, shattering the ice blocking her view before blasting a rush of ice towards them. 

Hiccup stood from under his dragons wing to find the soldiers and Johann frozen where they stood, Hiccup smiled as he ran to the dragon who tilted her head softly at the boy as he let out a quiet giggle before reaching his hand out. The dragon tilted her head and snarled until Toothless barked at her before speaking to her in his tongue, the dragon closed it's jaw before reaching out to the small boy, her tusk brushing his torso softly earning a laugh from the boy.

"Thank you! Your a beautiful girl!" Hiccup called as he ran a hand over her tusk earning a laugh from his Night Fury. Hiccup let out a cough as his head began spinning too violently for his liking he looked to find Viggo on the ground, blood oozing from his armor and without hesitation the boy stumbled over, falling to his knees in front of the man.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Viggo asked as he hissed at Astrid who had ran to apply pressure to his wound. Viggo noted Hiccup's expression was paling and his expression becoming too soft, his eyes almost filled with confusion.

"I don't feel..." Hiccup began before collapsing on the mans legs earning a coo from Toothless who looked to Astrid. 

"Toothless, we need to seal this wound if he has any chance of survival." Astrid began, Viggo raised an eyebrow but before he could open his mouth to question it Astrid was tearing off his armor and tunic before a searing hot fire of Toothless burned the skin around the wound earning a howl of agony from the man before he passed out due to the pain if his cooking flesh. 

"Hiccup!" Dagur screamed as he and the fellow riders joined them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut mused at the frozen figures captured in ice while the others ran ahead. "They gave him way too much opiate..." Dagur began ignoring the questionable looks he was given. "I used to take it in my younger years, our healer knows what to do, trust me." Dagur commanded as he looked to Viggo. "Take him to the healer and have Gothi take a look at that wound to make sure it's not life threatening!" Dagur roared as the riders and his sister quickly went to work lifting the two men onto dragon back before taking them straight to the healers hut located on Berserk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is my worst enemy, Witches Curse was almost uploaded when it gave up being alive, was on the last section and farewell two hours of work fixing the faults, hello darkness my old friend...

Hiccup woke with weak cough escaping his dry lips, his forest eyes opened sluggishly before scanned the area, his body refused to move, each limb feeling as heavy as a Gronkle. He tried to shift his body to figure out where he was, whether in the hands of his foes or allies...He thought back to his last memories yet they were those pair heading to Berserk, the drug had wiped any memories after those moments. He let a stifled moan escape his lips before licking them hoping to ease their dryness. He felt a hand on his softly stoking his thumb with theirs, it was almost calming, his eyes shifted to find a darkened figure lit only by a dim candle behind him.

"What the-"

"Brother!" Dagur screamed as he hugged the boy softly earning a yelp from the surprised Heir, Hiccup let out a quiet chuckle at the larger boys affection and returned the hug to the best of his abilities. He mentally scanned his body for any sighs of pain to have put him in bed to no avail, everything felt perfectly normal, no broken bones or cuts that he could feel.

"Nice to see you in one piece." Hiccup croaked as Dagur held the hug, he could hear the Chieftain letting out a small sob causing Hiccup to freeze, had someone not made it? Had someone died...had they lost? "Are you okay?" Hiccup spoke in a hushed voice, his tone of disbelief as the Chief moved away, wiping his cheeks to hide the tears that had escaped. Hiccup tried to shake his head at the man, he hated signs of 'weakness' yet here was Hiccup lying in bed unable to move his muscles incredibly well and he didn't cast any judgement at him.

"More than okay, your here! Your alive, I mourned you for like a half a year!" Dagur spoke joyfully as he looked at Hiccup, his hand returning onto Hiccup's, tracing his thumb over Hiccup's once more in support, usually Hiccup would have cringed or told him to move his hand yet he couldn't, there was something almost sibling like in his support, almost in the same way the riders treated him after a defeat or injury. "Can you remember getting here?" Dagur asked at Hiccup, the boys skin was a hellish pale, his freckles and green eyes the only tone of color on his body. His messy auburn hair wet with sweat, his lips cracked and his expression hazy and dazed. He grumbled under his breath at the split lip Heather had caused to their brother, mentally reminding himself to tell her off.

"Nope, please tell me I didn't do something stupid..." Hiccup groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose sluggishly, his muscles finally allowing a small movement, even if it did sweep Hiccup with exhaustion, how was he so tired?. "Ugh I feel like Skullcrusher sat on me." Hiccup jibed as he let his hand fall to his side, his muscles instantly relaxing on the furs, his eyes scanned Dagurs. He was covered in wounds, bruises and cuts, his peridot green eyes looked worn and exhausted, had he been waiting by his side the entire time?

"Yeah, those mutton-heads gave you too much opiate, your going for feel like death for the next day but apart from that you'll be fine." Dagur spoke with a grumble as he thought back to the men that had hurt his brother. The almost ended up throwing an ax into a wounded fliers chest until Toothless had halted him from doing so. The healer had an incredible skill of dealing with opiate due to Dagurs past with the drug, in his younger more boisterous years he'd enjoyed taking it from time to time. The healer had to empty the contents of Hiccups stomach and feed him a charcoal black substance to stop any more absorbing into his system. Dagur was all to aware of why the dosage had been so high, it had been to knock Hiccup completely then he'd have been asleep for days, giving the men plenty of time to get him to their master with no trouble, something Hiccup always tended to be when captured. It could have been fatal, they could have easily have ended his life with the amount yet they'd done it anyway to make him easier to deal with. Thankfully because of the healers swift work he had been out for eight hours. While the side effects would be rough they would much better than if they'd done nothing for him.

"Where am I? Viggo?" Hiccup spoke sharply as he looked around the room as much as his body allowed, a memory flooded his vision for a brief moment...Viggo clasping a dagger wound. Panic and concern washed over Hiccup as he tried to push himself into a sitting position, his body fueled by the emotions for a brief moment before his body gave in too weak to continue the panicked search. 

"He's right over there, he's okay, he'll just be sleeping for the next day, he's a trooper I'll say that." Dagur spoke softly, a tone of admiration in his words as his eyes scanned over to the man who was still sleeping peacefully. Viggo's wound had been serious but Gothi had dealt with many like his, as she and Gobber were treating the man, Gobber had spoke of her skill when amputating Hiccup's destroyed leg; Toothless had snatched it during the Red Death battle, in fear he'd forgotten to sheath his teeth and took his leg off saving his life, Gothi spent several hours removing bone and skin, he almost died of blood loss, then infection after infection and was in a coma like state for a week. It made the Chief admire Hiccup even more than he ever thought possible, he was a fighter. He was so small yet he fought harder than any war Chief. He could see the same in Viggo, the man had woken when his wound was being wrapped tightly and his first words were where Hiccup was, he didn't settle comfortably until he knew the boy was safe. Now Hiccup was doing the very same thing..."You really care for him brother?" Dagur asked as he looked back to Hiccup who's gaze had settled on Viggo's sleeping form in the cot close to them both.

"Eh, long story but he saved my life." Hiccup began as he watched the mans chest raise up and down slowly, giving him reassurance in Dagurs words, he was okay. "More than once, he's also not that bad a guy when you get to know him." Hiccup added as he rested his head against the pillow his muscles aching at the sudden movements but it was worth it to keep an eye on the injured leader. 

"I thought that," Dagur chimed as he looked back at the man, his face was neutral as he slept peacefully unaware of the two vikings talking about him. "He's incredibly protective over you, like family..." Dagur spoke as he looked back at Hiccup, a small smile broke on his lips as the realization dawned on him. Hiccup was very trusting over time, and his sense of character was always accurate. It was nice seeing someone else apart from the riders and his family were watching over his little brother.

"Like a chilled out uncle..." Hiccup mused as he glanced at the man. It was a perfect description to suit him, he was not as close as Gobber and his father but he was full of advice like Gobber but was ready to fight with him like the riders, a small warmth hit Hiccup's chest, the man was like family, he was one of the riders.

"Well brother, looks like we have another family member." Dagur spoke playfully as he lightly punched Hiccup earning a playful glare to his friend before his gaze returned to Viggo faithfully.

"Speaking of family, where are the others?" Hiccup asked as he saw Dagurs expression meld to discomfort causing Hiccup to raise an eyebrow at the Chief's expression.

"They told me what happened with Heather, they feel like they didn't deserve to be by your side when you woke up...Heather has been tearing herself up about the way she acted with you." Dagur spoke as he looked at Hiccups expression change from annoyance to understanding, his eyebrows furrowing as he remembered the way she acted. He'd accepted when her fury was peaked she was dangerous, he remembered back to the day she found Dagur and she accused him of consorting with the enemy, just as she had of recent, when she's upset or distressed she masks it with anger, Hiccup could see the Berserker traits clearly. "They left you and almost lost you because of their anger and distrust. They did try to visit earlier but Toothless wouldn't let them passed." Dagur added earning a small chuckle from Hiccup as he looked over to the door to find his dragon sleeping by the door faithfully. Toothless was clearly still grumpy about their choice to leave them behind and Hiccup couldn't blame his overprotective dragon.

"It reminded me of the time when I was Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup spoke softly as he looked to Dagur with saddened eyes. "They didn't trust me or the man that had saved my life." Hiccup added defensively as he gazed over to Viggo. "They also gave up trying to find me, I didn't know I was still angry about it until the fight with Heather." Hiccup added as he looked to Viggo watching him breathing softly.

"It was uncalled for on Heather's part and I think they forget about your time as Hiccup the Useless, your a strong leader. You always have been. We did search for months, hearing Krogan and Johann mock and jeer us for trying to find your corpse. We used tracking dragons but they all led us to traces of your old torn clothes covered in blood." Dagur spoke sadly as a tear threatened to escape the corner of his eyes as he remembered the dark times. "I flew for a month, infuriated Heather in the process looking for you but there was no traces, no one had heard of Hiccup Haddock and I returned home and mourned you. We all got together on Snoggletog and honestly...we just cried and remembered stories of you," Dagur spoke sadly as he sniffed, hiding his face from Hiccup briefly to try to contain his emotions. It had been a horrible time, it was awful seeing the riders driven down to nothing and defeated completely. It was like a nest of dragons without their alpha, lost with no direction.

"I didn't know..." Hiccup spoke softly as he reached out for Dagur who accepted the comforting touch on his hand. Hiccup ran his thumb up and down the mans hand as he squeezed it softly as if silently thanking him for the contact.

"What...What did they do to you Hiccup?" Dagur spoke quietly his tone nervous, his voice cracking causing guilt to flood Hiccup, he had not realized to true impact his 'death' had actually had on the riders, they'd been so busy preparing for battle then he'd been blinded by betrayal and anger to ask for the answers...

"I was taken away on ship for about a month? It...it was hard telling time then I was enslaved." Hiccup spoke quietly, feeling Dagurs hand clench on his softly. It felt like a weight was being lifted from his chest as he opened up to the man, his gaze blurring as tears washed over his eyes before softly spilling down his cheeks. Vikings were always told never to cry yet Hiccup dismissed it, he allowed the tears to fall, it washed him of the grief that was escaping his chest. "I was rap-taken without permission almost everyday and they tried to break me into the perfect pleasure slave, I had three masters. The first two got sick of me and my escape attempts so I was taken to a brothel." Hiccup continued shakily, his heart twisting at the memories tearing at him. "I tried to escape and every time I was whipped, forced upon men without anything to cloud my mind...It was horrible Dagur. After that I willingly took the opiate to numb my mind." Hiccup spoke as his voice cracked from the memories and pain it was inflicting on him yet he had to say it, he could feel Dagurs hand grasping tightly on his as if supporting him to continue while his eyes stared to the floor blankly, his breathing unsteady as Hiccup continued his tale. "They almost...they did break me. I became submissive in fear of pain or consequences of misbehavior. Then Viggo showed up." Hiccup spoke softly as he looked over to the man, his eyes softening at the man the pain somehow easing at the sight of him, as if anchoring him back to reality. 

"Everyone thought it was just coincidence but I knew it wasn't, I didn't want to tell them this in front of Spitelout but I was payed to pleasure Viggo, I was my birthday and I was so out of it from the alcohol and opiate that I sat straight on his lap. I didn't recognize him but he recognized me. Viggo asked for privacy and took me to my room, he literally had to drag me out to get me away from there, I didn't want to leave...I was absolutely terrified at freedom." Hiccup confided, he felt Dagurs arms move towards his torso before hugging Hiccup softly a small sob causing Hiccups body to freeze as Dagur began to cry hard into his chest.

"I'm so so sorry brother..." Dagur whimpered as he held onto Hiccup softly. "I-wow he really cares about you." Dagur spoke, his voice cracking as he pulled away and looked over to the still sleeping man. Hiccup gaped his mouth open at the sight of Dagurs tear stained face as tears freely escaped, something he'd never thought was possible and yet here he was, and oven him and his suffering.

"He does, he's like-no. He is family." Hiccup spoke confidently as he looked over to the man with a sigh, his muscles feeling slightly more relaxed after finally finding the heart to tell someone other than Viggo the story, he knew the man was never judgmental regarding things, he wouldn't think lowly of Hiccup for what happened, it was something Hiccup had came to admire about Dagur. He almost worshiped Hiccup, and treated him as if he was blood.

"Well that was heartfelt." Viggo spoke with a cracked voice as he opened his eyes and glanced over to the pair, wincing at the movement. "God's I feel like death." He hissed as he looked over to the pair, before he could open his mouth to make a dry joke Dagur charged the man before hugging him tightly. Hiccup let out a laugh at the expression on Viggo's face as he looked at Hiccup with pleading eyes.

"Thank you, Viggo. You saved my brother and me!" Dagur spoke softly as Viggo groaned at the pain the hug was doing his body but the expression on Hiccup's face; a huge smile and biting his lip ever so slightly to stop a full fledged laughing fit escape him. It almost made it worth the sharp pain in his stomach.

"Of course you were listening to us." Hiccup spoke dryly as he softly glared at the man.

"You know me!" Viggo mused as Dagur pulled away looking between them both. "Dramatic flare and all that." He chimed as he flashed a smile at the boy. "Nice to see how much you care about me." Viggo teased earning another glare from Hiccup.

"Wow you both have the same humor...creepy." Dagur added earning a chuckle from them all as they looked to one another. "Right, your both on bed rest for the next day so relax, I'm going to grab you pair some food from the hall and update the riders...if that's okay Hiccup?" Dagur questioned as he looked to the boy.

"Yeah...they can come in if they want." Hiccup spoke softly, he was never the type to hold grudges, something told him an apology was in order for being so furious about not finding him but after Dagurs words, he realized he had been incredibly irrational.

"As long as they don't try to throw us in a cell again." Viggo spoke dryly with a hint of amusement as Dagur nodded with a smile before departing to let the riders know.

"I hate bed rest." Hiccup spoke honestly as he looked to Viggo who nodded in agreement, the pair looked at each other with a glint of child-like smiles on their lips.

"We should head to the hall and surprise them." Hiccup spoke with a chuckle as he tried to get up, as did Viggo. Hiccup let out a yelp as his body fell back on the bed ungraciously earning a laugh from Viggo as he turned his body to sit up before letting out a scream and collapsing on his own bed. The pair laughed at each other before groaning in pain and frustration for several minutes.

"Not our best move." Viggo mused as Toothless woke from the noises before galloping to his rider, licking him mercilessly earning a scold from his rider as he pawed him playfully.

"Could say that about a lot of our plans." Hiccup joked softly as Toothless settled by his bed side purring loudly as he brushed his snout against his riders limp hand. 

"Speak for yourself." Viggo spoke playfully as he shifted into a comfortable sleeping position. 

"For the record I kicked your butt pretty often when we were 'advisories'." Hiccup spoke mocking Viggo's accent at the word earning a pillow to be weakly throw on his face.

"Shut up and go to sleep already." Viggo grumbled with a soft smile as he closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion pulling him back into a peaceful slumber, not before hearing Hiccup's soft snores. Viggo let out a soft laugh at the noise before dozing off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is coming this week to make up for poor time keeping on my part, hope everyone had a lovely holiday and great New Year.

"Freedom!" Hiccup cried as he stood from the bed, his muscles and body finally returning to normality after a good nights sleep, a groan from Viggo earned a slight inward cringe realizing Viggo was still very much bed bound. The young Heir bit his tongue ever so slightly.

"Lucky for you." Viggo drawled as he carefully sat up, wincing at the nip in his stomach before glancing to Toothless who was bounding around excitedly for a flight.

"Come on, I'll help." Hiccup spoke as he offered his hand out to the man who gingerly accepted it, wincing and buckling at the pain from his torso until Hiccup caught him from his fall before Toothless joined them, becoming another crutch for the man before they exited the healers hut slowly, each step earning a stifled gasp from the man. 

"This is humiliating." Viggo grumbled as they walked down the path with a carefully slow pace as Hiccup clutched his left arm while the other was supported by the thick neck of Toothless, the riders and Stoick stared in surprise at Viggo's movements, only a day after being stabbed and he was more than ready to get out of the God's forsaken bed. He'd never been one for lying in bed while he was the leader of the hunter tribe, even after having his face mangled by lava, he was boar headed much like the Heir assisting his movements. 

"Morning guys." Hiccup called casually as he use his free arm to wave at the relaxed riders who were currently washing their dragons of the ash and dirt from the battle. They had all talked one on one with Hiccup and the once thick tension had been lifted between them all, while there was some discomfort and regret from the riders Hiccup dismissed it and chose to ignore the discomfort in their movements.

"Your not going out a flight." Stoick reprimanded as he glared at the two softly, "You need to rest." Stoick added as his son and Viggo moved towards the other riders, Toothless bounded around excitedly before flashing Stoick sad eyes, pleading to allow his rider out for a flight.

"We'll be fine." Hiccup spoke dismissively before being knocked off his feet by an overjoyed Skrill.

"Hello, Jade." Viggo cooed as the dragon bowed allowing the man to mount which he did very slowly and hesitantly while Hiccup assisted earning a glare from Spitelout which Hiccup ignored. The man had ranted to Hiccup about reputation during his bed rest, explaining his anger rooted from the fact Hiccup was their Heir; his out of character behavior and actions would be judged by his future people. Assisting a former enemy, and being close could cause whispers. Hiccup had been very adamant of his relationship with Viggo being completely platonic, Spitelout just repeated his rant once more. Hiccup actually felt a pang of sympathy for Snotlout living with such a traditional stubborn viking. He even pondered if that was why Snotlout had been so excited at the prospect of leaving home for the Edge...

"I used Toothless when I was recovering from my amputation." Hiccup defended as said dragon ran up to him licking his face with no mercy earning a chuckle from the riders. Stoick simply stared his son down, stoically as he tended to do when his son dismissed his orders. 

"Dad, there is no threat anymore." Hiccup added with a frustrated sigh as he mounted up on Toothless who crooned, his pleading green eyes flashing at the Chieftain earning a huff from the man and a chuckle from Gobber.

"Like father like son." Gobber mused earning a playful glare from Hiccup. "Go out with the riders." Gobber spoke softly before Stoick open his mouth to protest a gust of wind hit the three men as they fleet of riders ascended into the clouds, fleeing the Berkian elders.

"Gobber, I don't need you undermining me in front of my son." Stoick grumbled as he flashed an annoyed glare at his close friend who simply chuckled at the concerned father before turning towards the Meadhall of Berserk, "Where do you think you two are going?" Stoick questioned as the two men moved towards the hall.

"We need to wait for them to come back before we prepare our departing, might as well have a drink before that time comes." Spitelout added as he flashed a challenging smile at his brother in law. "Or are you afraid we'll drink you under the table?" Spitelout added earning a chuckle from Gobber, Stoick narrowed his eyes before letting out a exasperated huff before following his friend and wifes brother.

-

Hiccup had flown ahead of the riders, flying higher into the clouds with his best friend. Just to enjoy the pleasure of their aerobatics and teamwork, for a weeks it had been for the sole purpose of reaching destination after destination, now they could finally take pleasure in their flight.

Toothless flew vertically into the sky, his wings beating rapidly as clouds brushed against the pair leaving a thin lining of water on their skin and scales before halting all movement, the dragons body stalling in the flight before diving down towards the others. Hiccup let out a howl of joy as the force in his stomach built from the pressure of the speed.

Fishlegs let out a yelp of surprise when a flash of black appeared in front of him before diving beneath them gracefully as ever.

"Show offs." Snotlout mumbled as he flew parallel to the twins who simply awed at seeing the pair working as one once more, free and happy. It reminded of them of their first training lessons with their leader.

"They're still the best." Astrid mused before chasing tail, followed by the other riders, usually Toothless flew a lot slower with the group yet he could fly faster than the speed of sound when needed. Fishlegs always had a deep admiration for the species; fastest dragon and most feared yet looking at the goofy expression on the Night Fury's expression when he flew with his beloved rider he could barely see the fierce reputation the dragon gained in the manual.

"Sorry about that guys." Hiccup called as he appeared above the riders, flying upside down to them earning a chuckle from Viggo before Toothless flipped the right way round once more with grace and ease.

"It's kinda nice having all of us flying without you know..." Fishlegs began absent mindedly as he tried to muster a word that suited this very moment.

"Purpose." Viggo finished as he glanced at the boy for a moment, their gazes met each others before before smiling softly.

"Exactly." Fishlegs added with a firm smile before rubbing his beloved Meatlug's neck earning a warbled purr from the dragon. 

"Race back to Berserk?" Snotlout questioned with a challenging smile, quickly infecting the riders expressions.

"Oh it's on. Last one back as to serve the table at the hall!" Astrid called as Stormfly ascended high before diving with a roll flying straight back before the other riders shook their heads at the competitive girl with a grin.

-

"This sucks." Tuffnut and Ruffnut groaned as they cleared the riders table of empty mugs of mead, Hiccup swayed slightly with a chuckle at the twins displeasure as he leaned heavily onto Astrid with a content expression lazily on his face as he nuzzled her. Astrid smirked as she ran a hand over his neck softly, they hadn't had much of an opportunity to be couple for so long and it warmed her heart that her Hiccup was still affectionate as ever after what she still considered a betrayal against him, not helping when Heather turned on him.

"We better start packing up soon." Fishlegs spoke reminding the gang while glancing at Viggo who was contently sipping on his mug of wine. "Are you coming Viggo?" Fishlegs questioned as the man removed the mug from his lips, his eyes flashing to Hiccup.

"I need to return and reclaim my village soon." Viggo spoke as his mind dipped into strategy once more. He had almost felt at ease, the idea of staying with the riders and Hiccup incredibly appealing, the freedom he'd had for so long would be out of reach.

"There is no way your taking your tribe with a healing wound like that." Snotlout spoke honestly as he looked at the man, he'd spotted him wincing all evening, the slightest movements causing him pain.

"I heard word that my tribe has been restored, I got a terror mail informing me of the fleeing fliers, my nephew is currently acting chief but-"

"Ryker had a son?" Hiccup slurred as he sat up, his drunken gaze locked on the man who simply smirked at the sudden outburst from the somber drunken Hiccup.

"My youngest sister has a son. Since Ryker is gone and I'm still to return he's taken the throne until I reclaim it." Viggo explained as he watched the boy tilt his head, along with the other riders who looked to the man with confusion.

"You have a sister?" Hiccup questioned, he'd never heard of their third sibling before.

"She died...a few years ago. She was a fighter like Ryker but a calculated mind like my own, we were close, when she died I took on the mantle of caring for the boy." Viggo explained pain flashing in his expression, grief pooling in his eyes. "He's only nineteen." He added as he looked to the riders who bared the same age as his nephew. They frowned their eyes glancing to Hiccup. They knew of Hiccups repentance of one day becoming Chieftain of Berk, they'd heard of the duties required of him when that time came, it was too much for a teen.

"That's too young for an heir to take a throne." Hiccup spoke honestly as he glanced to his father who was laughing merrily with Gobber and Spitelout. His own impending future searing nervousness in his core.

"Exactly, also he's unaware of our new treaty, if your father accepts it." Viggo continued as he glanced to the grand chieftain.

"Well you have us, the 'cursed dragon riders'" Tuffnut spoke, mocking Viggo's accent once more earning chuckles from the intoxicated riders. 

"And the Beserkers." Dagur spoke as he placed a hand on the mans shoulder earning a jump from the man, the riders chuckled at the sudden startle of the 'feared Grimborn'. 

"And Defenders of the Wing." Mala spoke causing the riders to turn to find the woman smiling softly at them behind their table.

"And the Wingmaidens." Atali spoke as she joined the table, the riders looked quizzically at their sudden appearance but grins quickly replaced them as they realized dragon protection in the archipelago had just became that little bit stronger. 

"Thank you." Viggo spoke genuinely when a sudden crashing behind them all caused the riders to turn their heads to an unexpected sight; The dragons had managed to get into a cask of ale and were currently drinking.

"Not again!" Dagur screamed as he chased off the dragons who merely batted him away and continued their tasting.

"Toothless/Hookfang/Jade/Stormfly/Meatlug/" The riders screamed to their riders as they moved towards them only to fall over each other, Viggo simply watched unable to really move his body as fast as the riders, inwardly thanking his wound from preventing himself ending up on the floor in heap like the other riders.

"Yesss! Barf and Belch!" The twins called in unison while Dagur moved towards the dragons once more with Stoick and Gobber to a better success.

"You...should go to bed." Hiccup drawled he got up, assisting Astrid as he gazed at the man.

"So should you, come on Viggo, we'll take you back to the hut." Astrid spoke softly as she held Hiccup with one arm keeping him from falling over himself, taking Viggo in the other to support him before dragging them back to the hut.

"Dagur gave me a room," Astrid spoke with a mischievous hint to her tone earning a drunken chuckle of approval from Hiccup.

"Think you'll survive being alone tonight?" Hiccup questioned playfully. "You've had my banter every day for a while now." Hiccup teased earning a chuckle from Viggo.

"Maybe I'll actually get a full nights rest without you mumbling in your sleep." He threw back playfully earning a chuckle from both Astrid and Hiccup.

"Yeah, always about dragons?" Astrid questioned as she glanced at Viggo with a smile.

"Your teaming up with him? Not fair." Hiccup mumbled playfully before squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Sometimes he would mumble about you." Viggo spoke as he glanced at Astrid honestly. "He's incredibly dedicated to you." Viggo spoke kindly earning a chuckle from Astrid who simply rolled her eyes at the man.

"He's already got a wing man, don't you join in." Astrid spoke playfully as they opened the door to the hut before assisting the man into bed then moving Hiccup towards their room for the evening across the street from the hut.

As they got into the streets Hiccup finally broke the silence. "Do you still love me, Astrid?" Hiccup questioned completely out of the blue. "After everything that happened to me?" Hiccup added as he looked away, blush burning on his cheeks from shame as he looked at the rocks on the ground as she marched them to their room. 

"Hiccup...You didn't ask for any of what you went through." Astrid spoke before halting their walk so she could face the boy, "If I'd been through that, would you still love me?" She questioned softly as her hands traced his face.

"Of course, I love you." Hiccup spoke confidently before her lips pressed against his, enjoying the sensation of her lips making contact with his wind chipped ones once more.

"Then there's your answer." She whispered before pulling him back into a kiss which he happily accepted, one of consent, love, care and compassion.

"Get a room!" Snotlout cried from the edge of the street with the twins.

"Go to your bed Snotlout." Astrid called loudly at the boy who simply shook his head muttering under his breath. "I swear to the God's if you muttered shut up Astrid I'll knock more of your teeth out!" Astrid threatened, the boys pace quickened until he was out of sight. "Let's go to bed." Astrid spoke softly earning an nod from her boyfriend.

-

The pair lay in bed, their kisses not ceasing for a moment, their skin brushing each others softly as they enjoyed the sensation once more.

"If my dad finds out we shared a bed..." Hiccup spoke as he lay back on the bed, Astrid's arms softly draped over his bare chest while she inspected the new collection of scars solemnly. 

"He won't find out." Astrid spoke offhandedly as she gestured Hiccup to move to his stomach which he hesitantly did, a small gasp escaped her at the state of his back.

"Hiccup...gods..." She quickly spoke as she looked at the thick scarring over his back, some merging into trails of white on his once freckled, all had healed to an extent, some incredibly thick and some faded.

"Sorry, I know it looks disgust-"

"No..It's not. You took so much pain." Astrid spoke quietly before an idea came to her mind, she moved towards his back before kissing his shoulder blade softly, her hands running over them softly as a relaxed sigh escaped Hiccup.

"It was painful but worth it for each escape attempt." Hiccup spoke, a small smile breaking on his lips, remembering his captors angered expressions and frustrations at his actions causing a tinge of joy in his heart, knowing now that he was free from their cruelty, he wondered how they would feel knowing he was safe and back with family and friends.

"You are a true warrior, Hiccup Haddock." Astrid spoke as she lay back down kissing his cheek, brushing a stray hair from her face before they moved into their sleeping position once more. Hiccup let out a pleased sigh as he felt her skin against his once more. 

No more fliers.

No more hunters.

Just liberation and forged alliances to protect them from any threats. Not to mention the new family he'd gained along the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for staying along until the end.

Three weeks had passed since the battle with Johann and Krogan and as the ash settled on the chaos, normality was finally restored to Hiccup's life once more. Viggo had returned home to run his tribe. Hiccup had decided on a new project of mapping the world to ease his restlessness of staying still on Berk while the riders were back to their jobs on Berk with the occasional escapade with Hiccup. Hiccup mused at the time he and Astrid had been spending on far off lands mapping, their bond finally being restored through quiet stories and laughter.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called after his son who had just slipped from their home out into the streets, Hiccup ran sharply on his feet from his father before mounting Toothless. He had to move fast before his dad began to lecture him once more. 

"Dad, I have a meeting today! Can't this wait?" Hiccup called back as he buckled himself in, adjusting his prosthetic into Toothless's, he flicked his prosthetic listening for the tell-tale clinks that the tail had been adjusted for take off, even after months without it Hiccup had quickly found himself remembering every detail within minutes into their first flight with their usual prosthetic tail and leg.

"Son, you can't avoid it forever. You will be Chief in the next few years-" 

"And currently I'm your Heir, building an alliance with a new ally." Hiccup sassed with a slight pleading look to his father. "I'll sit down and talk about it when I'm home, promise." Hiccup spoke sincerely as he looked at his father with a soft smile. He recalled his heart to heart with his father when his friends had apologized for their actions. Stoick had been reluctant to go against the tribe, not wanting to be seen as biased which Hiccup had completely understood, his father thought he'd be safer on Berk than in battle. He didn't want to lose his son, again. Hiccup had realized that was exactly why Stoick was pressing the Chieftain training too, to stop his wild flights and keep him grounded closer to home, to him. He didn't want to lose him...

"Okay, son." Stoick conceded as a soft smile broke on his lips. "Just be safe." He added as he nodded to his son, Hiccup smiled before returning the nod.

-

The flight to Viggo's home was a short one, only an hour away from his home. Closer than the Edge to Berk.

"Hiccup!" Viggo called waving the rider as he dismounted, Hiccup smiled in approval of the dragons wandering through the village freely, working on the fields and assisting their companions with heavy lifting.

"What's the discussion today?" Hiccup inquired as he dismounted, Toothless bounded towards the man to greet him, this was a weekly occasion for the pair; A game of maces and talons, followed by discussions of designs for new equipment to tend to the dragons, in exchange Viggo would educate Hiccup on Chieftain duties and traditions-something Stoick wasn't aware of, he wanted to surprise his father with his knowledge.

"My new project; Project Sanctuary." Viggo proclaimed, earning an eye roll from the teen. 

"Sounds way better than Project Shellfire." Hiccup jibed earning a chuckle from the man as they made their way to Viggo's old 'war room' which had now became their meeting chamber.

"Well as you know, Chieftain training is going to restrict your rescuing and rehabilitation of dragons." Viggo began as the boy walked with him to the chamber, many villagers nodded and welcomed him warmly as they made their way to the hut through the busy streets, Jade and Toothless ran to their own 'duties' of annoying the fishermen for fish.   
Hiccup's mouth gaped at the new additions to the room; scrolls and journals piled high on the tables, maps and drawings of dragons littered the walls, the boy smiled as he moved subconsciously towards the new information like a dragon to root.

"My village can sustain itself without me and our soldiers, I'm beginning an expedition in the new year; starting in smaller areas with our maps to discover new species of dragons. As the year progresses we'll take yearly flights to the edges of the world-with the help of your maps." Viggo spoke gesturing Hiccup's arm brace where he kept his current copy of his map.

"Well if you find another Night Fury, you'll need to report back to me." Hiccup spoke with a smirk, his confidence and cockiness back to normal much to Viggo's amusement.

"Well you are the dragon master after all." Viggo teased earning a glare from the boy, it had became his favorite nickname for Hiccup as he despised it greatly. The pair had developed quite a unusual banter, to the outside villagers some would even think Hiccup and Viggo disliked each other as their humor always went slightly below the belt. 

"What have you came up with so far?" Hiccup questioned as he scanned the maps and books, his delicate fingers tracing the spine of an individual book as if it was made of spider webbing. 

"I'll show you," Viggo added as he opened his tribes dragon archive, each dragon and their class with a drawing next to them. "Most you've seen before, there are a lot of sub-species to be discovered." He began as he revealed three sub-species of the 'wraith species'. "Snow, sand and Sea." He explained as he showed the drawings. "Snow wraith we've both seen recently, for the other two...they've not seen in ten years, we're going to change that." Viggo added earning a smile from his ally who ate up the new information like a hungry Gronkle.

"Night Fury's have sub-species too apparently, they are broadly called the 'Fury'." Viggo explained as he opened the book, unfortunately for Hiccup there was no drawings. He glanced at the writing, it looked aged compared to the others, even the paper seemed older, how long had it been since the fury species dwindled into smaller numbers. "They've been witnesses to them but no drawings." Viggo explained, Hiccup nodded as he looked at the document before a smile etched on his lips, he grabbed a charcoal pencil before drawing an image of Toothless under the Night Fury page earning a chuckle from Viggo as he watched his practiced hands skillfully draw the dragon. 

"One fury class have white scales, the heat from their fire turning their scales into mirrors to hide themselves from attackers in the sky." Hiccup spoke as he looked at the page next to Night Furies, curiosity peaking he turned the page. "One has fur like scales, now that I got to see." Hiccup spoke as he imaged the dragons in his mind.

"I did discover information on...Night Fury's." Viggo spoke sadly as he looked at the boy who raised an eyebrow at his solemn expression. "In the far north a man named 'Grimmel the Gristly' wiped them from existence...or at least that's the rumor." Viggo spoke as looked at the boys expression it was a mix of sadness and hope. 

"If he missed Toothless, then there is still a chance they're out there." Hiccup spoke confidently earning a smile from Viggo. It was a wonderful thing to see the hope burn in his emerald eyes.

"Exactly."

-

Hiccup returned home several hours later, Berk was in darkness excluding a few lanterns decorating the island, Hiccup made his way to his home with his best friend, exhaustion pulling his eyelids lower, he opened the door to find; Gobber, Stoick and the gang, Heather and Dagur squeezed into their small living area in his home chatting over a small feast. Toothless warbled excitedly before harassing Gobber for scraps which earned an gruff groan from the man. 

"How was your meeting?" Stoick inquired as he drunk from his mead while Astrid handed him one which he happily accepted, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek as a thanks earning disgusted groans from the riders. 

"Great, any reason we're all in the house?" Hiccup asked curiously. "Not that I'm not happy of course." He added seeing the glare he was receiving from Astrid for his words.

"A small celebration, just for the sake of it." Gobber answered simply as he ate a leg of chicken earning a glare from Tuffnut who held chicken closely to chest, petting her soft feathers and reassuring her with whispers.

"Will you sit down and relax already?" Snotlout grumbled, he had been watching Hiccup, his movements showed discomfort from the surprise visit and Snotlout couldn't blame him. Hiccup had been so forgiving to their betrayal, maybe he was still distrusting of them? Snotlout had apologized to him alone as had all of them, Heather's talk seemed to have extended longer than anyone else's and no matter how much he'd pressed Fishlegs for answers he had none to give. All the riders had been shocked at seeing Hiccup becoming so wild and aggressive they didn't know what to do, Snotlout had explained he wanted to defend Hiccup but his father would have punished him for going against his fathers opinion. Hiccup had understood, he'd talked to Hiccup after arguments or fights with his father. Snotlout had always envied that about Hiccup, if Snotlout had ever done the idiotic things Hiccup had done in his younger years he would have been whipped yet Stoick protected him...He bullied Hiccup relentlessly to get him back for the lack of punishment he gained from his screw ups. 

"Snotlout, don't be so rude." Heather snapped glaring at the boy as she moved towards the fire to grab a cut of meat that sat over the flames.

"When did you become so defensive?" Ruffnut asked curiously, a playful look in her expression earning a chuckle from Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid was fully aware of Heather and Hiccup's talk. The pair had apologized immediately, both full of regret for their actions. Hiccup understood Heather's perspective, he had been in the same position not so long ago with his father and Dagur. Hiccup knew what it was like to almost lose someone close to you, the not knowing if they were alive or hurt shook Hiccup to his very core when Dagur had his father prisoner. Heather was patient and listened to the entire story of Hiccup's rescue; something Heather related to from her time travelling the world, times she too was held as a prisoner, they were kindred spirits in a odd way. Just like Hiccup and Toothless their relationship had been a significant part of their life with the only true comfort and friend being a dragon.

"Shut up, Snotlout." Astrid chimed as they all sat by the fire, Fishlegs sat by Hiccup before giving him a hug. Hiccup chuckled as he returned the hug.

"It is really good to have you back." Fishlegs added warmly as he pulled away from his friend. He'd felt conflicted between siding with Heather or Hiccup, also he was truthfully a terrible fighter. Hiccup and Fishlegs had ended up laughing about the idea that he had jumped in and ended up being beaten by both of the furious vikings. 

"Aye, he's right about that." Gobber spoke as he raised his mead. "To Hiccup!" He called as the others raised their cup.

"To our friendship." Fishlegs spoke as he smiled at Hiccup earning a soft smile in return. 

"To family." Stoick spoke as he nodded to his son softly who returned the gesture.

"To dragons" Astrid called as she placed her free hand on Hiccups shoulder while she raised her own mug of mead. 

"To the end of the war." Dagur called proudly, puffing his chest out ever so slightly.

"To the-" 

"Shut up guys, let's just drink up." Tuffnut called as the others rolled their eyes before doing so.

"Thanks guys." Hiccup spoke sincerely as he looked around the room at the faces he once thought he'd never see again in front of him, he was home.

He was free.

"So about being Chief, son." Stoick began.

Well almost...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, any issues with the chapter give me a shout so I can fix them! Thank you guys. Update as well; I will update a new chapter weekly, so every Thursday I'll update this one! I'm aiming to have four active fanfictions with four separate release dates so if anyone wants to check out my other stories feel free!


End file.
